internado inazuma: Un año de locuras
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: "El internado Inazuma, uno de los cuantos prestigiados internados de Japón, y es el primer internado mixto de la región. Cierto grupo de chicos ingresara a este internado por diversas razones comenzando un arduo año lleno de sorpresa, nuevas emociones y sentimientos. Y con el debido gusto que tengo, les doy la bienvenida al internado inazuma [EN EMISIÓN]
1. Prologo y ficha

**Feña: Hola gente linda! Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, antes que nada nwn**

 **Izamu: -Con gorro de duende- ¡Feliz navidad!**

 **Miyamura: -Con cuernos de reno y la nariz roja- ¡Feliz navidad fanfiction!**

 **Feña: Bueno he vuelto con una antigua idea y un antiguo fic que elimine pero decidi revivirlo, por así decirlo XD**

 **Izamu: Mmmm yo aun no existia cuando creaste ese fic.**

 **Miyamura: Yo tampoco.**

 **Feña: Izamu lee lo que te escribi en el papel**

 **Izamu: Esta bien..." _El internado Inazuma, uno de los cuantos prestigiados internados de Japón, y es el primer internado mixto de la región. Este lugar acoge a distintos alumnos sin discriminarlos, pueden ser buenos o malos alumnos, la misión del internado será hacer que estos crescan como personas y academicamente. Cierto grupo de chicos ingresara a este internado por diversas razones comenzando un año lleno de sorpresas y retos, cosas buenas y malas, y muchas otras cosas. Sean bienvenidos al internado inazuma"_**

 **Miyamura: Interesante *-* Realmente me gusta esta idea.**

 **Izamu: _Los temas de este fic sera Romance, amistad, comedia._**

 **Miyamura: ¡Yeih, ahora los dejamos con el prologo!**

* * *

.

.

.

Prólogo:

.

.

.

Eran eso de las dos de la mañana cuando Shion llegó a su casa junto a su mejor amiga Mako. Ambas se encontraban ebrias, habían tenido una muy buena noche de fiesta, pues estaban disfrutando de sus últimos días de libertad, ya que pronto irían al internado de la ciudad, el cual estaba dentro de uno de los mejores internados dentro del país, y es uno de los tres internado mixtos de Japón. La razones de porque Shion y Mako irían al internado eran varias, comencemos con Shion, ya era incontrolable para su tío Sousuke, rebelde, contestadora, orgullosa a morir, y le encanta meterse en problemas, mientras que Mako acompaña y apoya a Shion en todo, ademas de tener una personalidad fuerte y testaruda, es llevada a sus ideas y no deja que nadie la pase a llevar, juntas son un torbellino de desastres. Ambas en su antiguo instituto y en la ciudad eran conocidas como el duo "Beautiful disaster" que su traducción al español es "Hermoso desastre", porque realmente lo eran, juntas o separadas eran un completo desastre, y ambas chicas son hermosas, Shion, una morena de hermosos orbes azules, cabello negro con dos mechones azules, y Mako, de tez clara con unos divinos ojos color fucsia, y sedoso cabello rubio palido. En fin, ambas entraron como pudieron en el departamento que Sousuke arrendaba para las dos. Una vez dentro, Shion se tumbo en el sillón junto a Mako, de pronto el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar, era Sousuke.

—" _¡Kishimoto Shion! ¡Te he llamado toda la noche! ¿Donde estabas?"_ —

—"Oh por kami, jodes demasiado"—

—" _Me preocupo por ti, soy el único que te cuida Shion, entiende que lo hago por tu bien"_ —

—"Bueno, estoy bien ¿Feliz?"—

—" _Claro que no, dime ¿Donde carajos estabas?"_ —

—"En una fiesta ¿Donde más creías?"—

—" _¿Estabas sola?"_ —

—"Claro que no, estaba con Mako"—

—" _Me impresiona que estemos tenido una conversación normal, a pesar de que debes de estar ebria"_ —

—"¿Quieres que hable incoherencias?"—

—" _No, siempre no"_ —

—"Sabes tengo mucho sueño, así que adiós"—

—" _Duerman bien"_ —

Shion corto la llamada, suspiro con pesadez, miro a su rubia amiga que ya se había dormido en el sillón del salón. La morena se levanto y fue hasta el baño, se miro fijamente al espejo, su cabeza le dolía demasiado, abrió la llave del lava manos y se lavo la cara, acto seguido tomo un frasco que estaba en el mueble del baño y tomo dos pastillas del frasco, volvió a mirarse al espejo e ingirió las pastillas. Shion se miro por última vez al espejo y luego fue hasta su habitación, se tumbo en su cama y antes de quedarse dormida comenzó a pensar en lo que sería desde la próxima semana su nuevo hogar, el internado. Aquel lugar la tenía aburrida, todos los días escuchaba cosas del dichoso lugar, ya estaba harta del internado, aun que aun no entraba a el. La morena se dio mil vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño y aun pensando en el jodido internado, luego de unos veinte minutos pudo dormirse.

 **00000000**

 _ **Por otro lado...**_

El chico abrió la puerta de mala gana, tiro las llaves al piso y fue hasta la cocina, su compañero de habitación lo quedo mirando, hasta que salió de la cocina con un vaso de bebida. El recién llegado estaba enfurecido, su expresión en el rostro lo decía todo.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?—Preguntó el peli-blanco.

—Una pelea en el club, y pues me echaron del lugar, y tan bien que lo estaba pasando—Contestó el chico.

—Pan de cada día—Dijo el chico para luego reanudar su juego en la play.

—Muy gracioso Fubuki—Dijo el castaño con sarcasmo.

—Pero si es verdad Fudo, tu siempre estas metiéndote en problemas, y cuando tomas demás cualquier cosa te molesta y te pones a pelear con medio mundo—Explicó Fubuki, su amigo frunció el seño.

—No es cierto—Negó Fudo.

—Si, si lo es. Nos conocemos hace mucho y se como es que reaccionas ante algunas cosas—Dijo el del ojos claros sin despegar la vista del televisor, Fudo no dijo nada pues era verdad, Fubuki y el eran mejores amigos desde hacía ya casi ocho años, y al igual que Shion y Mako, a partir de ese año asistirían al internado.

—¿Tu no te aburres de jugar a eso?—Preguntó Fudo de pronto.

—Pues no, es bastante entretenido—Contestó Fubuki.

—Seguro que no te aburres. Yo no podría estar tanto tiempo sentando frente al televisor—Dijo del ex-mohicano.

—No he estado tanto tiempo—Dijo el peli-blanco.

—Fubuki ya estabas jugando cuando me fui, y eran las ocho, y ahora son las tres de la mañana—

—Vaya, creí que eran las doce—Fudo lo miro con una gota en la sien.

—Será mejor que te duermas—Dijo el oji-verde—Yo estoy muriendo del sueño, así que me ire a dormir.

—Esta bien, ve, que duermas bien—Dijo Fubuki sin dejar de ver la pantalla del televisor.

—Insisto, tu también deberías descansar—Dijo Fudo.

—Te pareces a mi madre—Bufó el chico.

—Soy el unico que se preocupa por ti en estos momentos, así que ve a dormir—Ordeno el castaño con poderío asustando al chiquillo.

—Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy, ya voy—Fubuki acato las ordenes de su amigo, apagó la consolar y la televisión—¿Feliz?—Dijo el chico estando al lado de Fudo.

—Claro, que duermas bien—Luego de eso cada uno se fue hasta su habitación. Desde la semana siguiente estos chicos y otro más comenzaran una ardua jornada en el internado, donde vivirán diversas emociones, sentimientos y situaciones que serán de lo más locas.

* * *

 **Feña: Y bien aquí termina el prólogo mis queridos lectores nwn**

 **Izamu: Bien para este fic necesitaremos de seis ocs, tanto hombre comos mujeres, pero nuestra autora no trabajara con relaciones yaoi o yuri ya que es un desastre trabajando con ello.**

 **Feña: Gomen uwu**

 **Miyamura: Y aqui les dejamos la ficha**

 **-Nombre: (Japones)**

 **-Apellido:**

 **-Edad:(17-18)**

 **-Apariencia:(DETALLADO)**

 **-Personalidad: (DETALLADO)**

 **-Gustos y disgustos:**

 **-Fortalezas y debilidades:**

 **-Pareja: (Menos Fudo, Fubuki, Nagumo y Shuuji) (Elegir dentro de estos chicos: Hiroto, Fidio, Suzuno, Kazemaru, Goenji, Midorikawa, Kido) (Si su oc es hombre elegir entre las chicas o si quieren que su pareja sea un oc mio avisar 3)**

 **-Curiosidades/Extra: (Todo lo que quieran agregar)**

 **-Club: (Voleibol, periodismo, artes, etc)**

 **-Historia: (Pasado, relacion de familia, como les va en la escuela y porque entraron al internado. porfavor es necesario para la historia)**

 **-Ropa: (Casual, de gala, para salir, disfraz, traje de baño, invierno, primavera)**

 **Feña: Bien esto es todo, creo, si es que me falta algo se los hare saber nwn. Matta nee! que por aqui ya sera navidad 3**


	2. Accion y reaccion

**Feña: Holas! Les traigo conti -Aplausos- Antes que nada les presento a Sadaharu Inaba, quién participara de este fic, denle amor**

 **Sada: Hola, cuiden de mi-Hace una reverencia-**

 **Izamu: Hola Sada-kun**

 **Sada: Izamu-kun-Lo mira y sonrie-**

 **Miyamura: ¡Ohayo! ¡Konbanwa!**

 **Sada: Miyamura, tan ruidoso como siempre.**

 **Feña: Bien, continuando con el capitulo.**

 **Sada: Esperamos que el capitulo les guste.**

 **Miyamura: Nuestra usser dice que lamenta si es muy corto, pero a estas horas su cerebro e imaginación no andan muy bien.**

 **Izamu: Y sin mas la conti.**

 **PD: Conti dedicada a Rox, espero te guste tu tan anhelada conti nwn**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 1:

"Acción y reacción"

.

.

.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente...**_

La chica miraba en silencio la hoja que estaba sobre la mesa, hacía ya una semana que esa carta había llegado a su casa y aun no le cabía en la cabeza que iría al jodido internado del cuál todo el mundo hablaba. Tomo por última vez la hoja la cuál decía: _"¡Felicidades! Tenemos el agrado de informarte que ya eres parte del internado inazuma. Te esperamos. Atte Matsuda Ayano",_ la arrugo y acto seguido la tiro al basurero.

—No puedo creer que me hayan inscrito en el internado, y para rematar ni siquiera me consultan, ni prueba de ingreso tuve que dar—Dijo la jovencita, ella tenía el cabello largo y ondulado color castaño con la puntas degradadas del castaño al morado y su nombre era Fuji Taiga. La de puntas moradas suspiro con pesadez y fue hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras tanto pensaba en el dichoso internado al cuál ingresaría dentro de poco. Luego de llenar el vaso con agua se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa que estaba en el lugar, donde encima de esta estaba su laptop, la miro por unos momentos y la curiosidad por saber más sobre el bendito internado le gano, abrió la laptop y comenzó a indagar sobre el lugar, ingreso a la página oficial del internado encontrándose con algunas fotos tomada el año anterior, luego vio fotos de años anteriores. Tambien averiguo el año de inaguración, el cuál había sido hacía ya diez años, igual el lugar llevaba mucho tiempo en funcionamiento, pero se había hecho famoso solo hacía ya cinco años. Después de saber lo suficiente sobre el internado apagó el aparato—Igual es interesante ir a este lugar, creí que sería solo de mujeres, lo cuál hubiera sido bastante aburrido, pero resulto ser mixto, lo cuál hace todo más interesante—Dijo la chica hacía si misma mientras sonreía y jugaba con el contenido de su vaso.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles de muy mala gana, arrastraba los pies, estaba enojada con sus padres, ella estaba convencida de que les faltaba un tornillo ¿Como carajos tomaron la decisión de enviarla a un internado? Ella pensaba que era la peor decisión que sus progenitores habían tomado, y todo a causa de su mala conducta y personalidad de mierda que tenía, según sus padres. La decisión de enviarla a un internado era más soportable que la de mandarla a un reformatorio, porque esa era la otra posibilidad, mandar a su única hija, Yugata a un maldito Reformatorio, que bueno que sus padres fueron más considerados, en realidad no, no la mandaron a un reformatorio por su reputación, así que la inscribieron en el mejor internado de Japón en Inazuma. Yugata había recibido la noticia en la mañana, mientras desayunaba, solo al escuchar la palabra internado, la expresión en su rostro cambio, sus ojos lanzaban chispas, se paro de su silla y salió de su casa, sin antes dar un fuerte portazo para que sus padres no olvidaran lo enfadada que estaba la muchacha.

—¿Cuál es su problema?—Se preguntó enojada la muchacha—Estoy convencida que solo quieren deshacerse de mi, y que mejor que mandarme a un internado—El sarcasmo se había apoderado de ella, mientras caminaba y se quejaba iba pateando una piedra, no era de gran tamaño, pero era visible—¡Joder! ¡No quiero ir a ese maldito internado!—Yugata pateo la piedra con tal fuerza que estaba salió volando, y como todo lo que sube tiene que caer esta cayó en la cabeza de un chico, el cuál se volteo a ver quién le había arrojado el objeto, encontrándose con la enfadada muchachita quien era la única caminando por esa calle, la seria mirada del chico se poso en los bellos orbes escarlata que ella tenía, Yugata se asusto por la forma en que el chico la miraba, pensó que en cualquier momento el le pegaría, pero no fue así, como el chico era considerablemente más alto, se inclino quedando cerca de la chica, ambos se miraron a los ojos y ella se impresiono al ver los lindos y únicos orbes del muchacho, eran bicolor, siendo el derecho morado y el izquierdo azul—Vamos pegame, no te tengo miedo—El chico se impresiono por las palabras que la muchacha había dicho.

—Jamás pensaría en golpearte—Respondió el chico con una calmada voz, ella lo miro extrañada—Estoy en contra de la violencia.

—¿Eh? ¿No lo haras?—Dijo Yugata con confución—Pero tu mirada...

—Otra más que dice lo mismo, alguna vez has escuchado esta frase: _"No juzgues a un libro por su portada"_ —La chica se avergonzó un poco, ya que su suposición estuvo errónea.

—C-claro que la he escuchado, idiota—El chico sonrio levemente por la actitud de la muchacha—¿Por que sonries, idiota?

—Eso no importa—Dijo el misterioso chico—solo ten más cuidado y controla tu rabia, puedes herir a alguien—Acto seguido él siguió su camino.

—Puedes herir a alguien—Imito la chica cuando estuvo completamente sola, luego la chica siguió su camino, esta vez sin patear ninguna piedra, no quería que algo extraño volviera a ocurrir.

 **000000000**

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Shuuji se encontraba en el sun garden, todos los chicos habían salido temprano, algunos a hacer la compras para el almuerzo, otros a jugar un amistoso en la rivera del río, mientras que el chico de lentes se había quedado en casa, realmente se sentía mal, puesto que el día anterior había ido a una fiesta y había bebido como loco, y en consecuencia se levanto con una terrible resaca. El peli-gris estaba tirado en su cama con un terrible dolor de cabeza, cualquier minimo ruido le afectaba, además de que tenía unas terribles nauseas. Luego de estar divagando entre seguir durmiendo o despertarse, el chico decidió darse un baño de agua fría y levantarse. Una vez que termino de darse el baño y cambiarse de ropa bajo hasta la cocina, y minutos después llegó uno de sus amigos.

—¡Llegue!—La voz de recién llegado resonó en la cabeza de Shuuji.

—Joder Sada-kun, no grites—Dijo Shuuji, entonces el chico de hermosos ojos bicolor entro en la habitación.

—Pensé que estarías durmiendo—Dijo el chico.

—Pues te equivocaste Sadaharu—Dijo el peli-gris mientras se serviá un vaso de jugo.

—¿Quién te manda a tomar como condenado?—Dijo Sadaharu con su calmada voz.

—Realmente no se que estaba pensando—Su amigo peli-rojo lo miro.

—Pues, según lo que yo vi ayer lo hiciste para llamar la atención—Dijo Sadaharu dando su opinión.

—¿De que hablas?—Preguntó Shuuji confuso.

—Natsumi Raimon—Respondió el de ojos bicolor, Shuuji bajo la mirada—Vamos amigo, no te mortifiques por ella, hay miles de otras chicas en el mundo, ella no es la gran cosa, hay mejores que ella.

—Tienes razón—Dijo el de lentes.

—Además ella es muy hipocrita, después de la humillación que te hizo, te siguió hablando como si nada. Ella es realmente hipocrita—Sadaharu tenía razón, la muchacha no había tratado nada bien a Shuuji, luego que el se le confeso enfrente de todos, ella lo humillo, dejando al chico como un objeto de burla. Después de una semana ella hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, aprovechándose de la amabilidad del chico, cosa que Sadaharu se dio cuenta y había increpado en un momento a la Raimon.

—Gracias por tus consejos Sada-kun, se que siempre podre confiar en ti y en tus consejos—El aludido sonrió, justo en esos momentos llegaron los demás, Clara y Ai llegaron de las comprar, mientras que Suzuno, Haruya, Nagumo y Hiroto habían llegado de su juego amistoso.

—¡Llegamos!—Dijeron todos al unisono, matando a Shuuji del dolor de cabeza.

—¡Joder, no griten!—Exclamó Shuuji tirado en la mesa—Me estoy muriendo del dolor de cabeza, sean compasivos.

—Quién te manda a tomar tanto onii-chan—Regaño Ai a su hermano.

—Fue lo mismo que le dije yo—Dijo Sadaharu.

—Ya, si lo se, ya aprendí la lección, ahora dejen de regañarme—Pidió el chico.

—Esta bien, cambiando de tema, falta poco para entrar al jodido internado—Comento Ai.

—Agh, ni me lo recuerdes—Dijo Clara.

—Fueron unas lindas vacaciones, adiós libertad—Dijo Midorikawa con dramatismo.

—Que dramático tu—Dijo Nagumo.

—Ya dejen de hablar de ese lugar, me estresa—Dijo Suzuno—Mejor hagamos el almuerzo.

—Si, el cabeza de hielo tiene razón, vamos a cocinar—Suzuno miro de reojo a Nagumo quién había hecho aquel comentario.

—Olvida que te ayudare en historia—Advirtió el albino, Nagumo quedo boquiabierto.

—Espero, Suzuno era broma, ya sabes como soy, por favor retractate—Decía con arrepentimiento el muchacho, acto que hizo reír a todos los presentes.

.

.

Estaba sola en su casa, el día había amanecido nublado y se arrepintió de ir al centro comercial, decidiendo quedarse en casa viendo una pelicula y luego leer un poco. La chica fue hasta la cocina para preparar un delicioso café, al entrar al lugar encontró pegado al refrigerador una nota, era de su madre, esta decía: " _Hoy volvere tarde Kazeko, te deje algo de dinero encima de la mesa por si es que quieres comprar algo, y deje algo para que almuerces"_ Al terminar de leerla la arrugó y la boto a la basura.

—Podría por lo menos decirme hija—Dijo la chica con algo de nostalgia, entonces comenzó a preparar el café, para luego acomodarse en el sillón a ver la película. Kazeko, una vez sentada acomodó su hermoso cabello color lila opaco hacía un lado y con el control de la televisión la encendió, coloco netflix y coloco la película: " _Las ventajas de ser invisible"_ . Recientemente había terminando de leer aquel libro y quería ver la película, y comparar, pero es obvio que el libro es mucho mejor que la película. Pasaban los minutos y la chica se distrajo de la película y comenzó a pensar en la decisión que ella había tomado, la de irse al internado inazuma, pues era una de las formas de recomenzar, olvidarse de su madre y su pasado. Luego de unos minutos el sueño se apodero de ella y cayó profundamente dormida

* * *

 **Feña: Siento que me quedo demasiado corto uwu**

 **Izamu: Esta bien.**

 **Sada: OMG! -Con brillo en los ojos y muy emocionado-**

 **Todos: Miran raro a Sada-**

 **Miyamura: Tu jamás actuas así ¿Estas bien?**

 **Sada: -Volviendo a la normalidad- C-claro, jamás podria haber estado mejor.**

 **Miyamura: Bien, ahora mi parte favorita ¡LAS PREGUNTAS!**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Shuuji habra aprendido la lección?**

 **-¿Habra tomado una buena decisión Kazeko?**

 **-¿Yugata volverá a golpear a alguien, o a Sadaharu?**

 **Izamu: Y con esa damos por finalizadas las preguntas, ahora dejamos a nuestra usser hablar.**

 **Feña: Bueno, lo que hablare a continuación es un proyecto a largo plazo, la idea que tengo en mente es dibujar a todos sus ocs con sus parejas y solos, deben tener en cuenta que seran a largo plazo uwu. Otra cosa si quieren estar en contacto conmigo les dejo como me llamo en Face y me agregan: Shion kishimoto. O pueden dejarme en un review como es que se llaman y yo las agrego, y eso es todo**

 **Los cuatro: Matta ne minna! Hasta el siguiente capitulo, bye bye!**


	3. La odisea de Suzuno

**Feña: he vuelto en gloria y majestad con otra actualización**

 **Sadaharu: ¡Ohayo! ¿Como estuvieron sus navidades?**

 **Izamu: Mal 7-7 Nuestra querida autora no me regalo nada.**

 **Feña: Eres un mentiroso.**

 **Miyamura: ¡Yeih, celebremos porque saliste de vacaciones!**

 **Feña: Cierto, que hermoso *-***

 **Izamu: Pero de eso no hablaremos ahora.**

 **Feña: Lo se, lo se, primero que nada aquí esta el segundo capitulo de ¡Internado inazuma: Un año de locuras! ¡Disfrutenlo!**

 **PD: Los ocs iran apareciendo de a poco. En este capitulo no aparecen todos!**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 2:

"La odisea de Suzuno"

.

.

.

Los chicos del sun garden ya habían terminado de almorzar, Clara y Suzuno estaban lavando los platos y ordenando la cocina, aquel día les tocaba a ellos, el chico lavaba los platos, y ella los secaba y entre ambos limpiaron la cocina. Al terminar, Suzuno recibe una llamada la cuál no duro más de dos minutos, el albino suspiro con pesadez llamando la atención de la peli-azul quién lo miro interrogativa.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?—Preguntó la chica.

—No, nada, solo que la directora me llamo para resolver unos asuntos—Respondió Suzuno.

—Verdad que eres el presidente del consejo estudiantil—Rió Clara—¿Este año volverás a postular?

—Claro—Contestó el chiquillo sonriendo levemente—Tu sabes que me gusta mucho ser parte del consejo estudiantil.

—Lo tengo muy claro, Suzuno-kun—Dijo la peli-azul terminando de secar los platos—Será mejor que te apures o si no te regañaran.

—Si, tienes razón, vuelvo pronto—El chico tomo su celular y salió en dirección al internado.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el internado, la directora estaba teniendo una charla con una alumna recién ingresada, esta chica tiene antecedentes de conductas agresivas y comportamientos inapropiados, como robos y peleas. La chiquilla estaba sentada frente a la directora, y junto a ella estaba su tutora de su antigua escuela. Ella no estaba muy interesada en la conversación, pues su expresión facial lo decía todo, estaba cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo: _"¿Como es que una jovencita como tu hace esas cosas?" "Deberías de comportarte como una señorita" "¡Por dios, que chiquilla más insolente y mal educada",_ pero que más querían si su pasado y su madre provoco aquellas actitudes en ella, cosa que pocos saben, y ella prefiere no tocar ese tema, si es que alguien pregunta por su madre ella responde con un simple: _"Desapareció" o "Quién sabe, quizás esta muerta"._ Ayano, la directora miro fijamente a la joven peli-blanca y le sonrió, esta solo hizo una mueca de despreció.

—Vamos Miu-chan cambia esa expresión, este internado no es lo peor de la vida—Sonrió la mujer—Te aseguro que no te sentirás encerrada y que tus problemas irán desapareciendo de a poco—Miu no sabía si reír o llorar, así que opto por la primera opción, una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en los labios de la chica.

—Realmente no se si creerle Matsuda-san—Al fin se había dignado a hablar, una sonrisa sarcástica de oreja a oreja se poso en el rostro de la muchacha, Ayano sonrió de igual manera.

—¿Qué no me crees? Te aseguro que aquellas palabras que estas diciendo ahora en unos meses más serán distintas—Dijo Ayano con firmeza y orgullo—Se lo que digo Miu-chan. Donde tu estas sentada, antes han estado sentados muchos chicos y chicas con tu misma situación y actitudes, ahora ellos me agradecen por haberlos aceptado en este internado. Vamos trata de confiar en mi—Miu titubeo un momento y hablo.

—No confió en cualquiera, en estos tiempos es mejor no confiar en nadie, ya que una cara bonita o alguien de carácter amable no es de fiar—Respondió sabiamente la chica, Ayano se sorprendió por culto pensamiento—Pero como usted me pidió, tratare de confiar—La directora sonrió victoriosa, había tenido una pacifica conversación con la problemática de Miu. De pronto tocaron la puerta, él ya había llegado.

—Justo a tiempo—Exclamó la directora—Entra Suzuno-kun—Miu y su tutora voltearon a ver, y la puerta fue abierta por el peli-blanco, la chica no le presto mucha atención, y menos Suzuno. Este se acercó hasta la directora Matsuda.

—¿Qué ocurre Matsuda-san?—Preguntó el albino, Ayano sonrió y miro a Miu, Suzuno hizo lo mismo.

—Ella es Watanabe Miu, una nueva ingresada—Presento la mujer a la chiquilla, Suzuno hizo una reverencia—Miu el es Fuusuke Suzuno, presidente del consejo estudiantil—La peli-blanca no le presto atención solo puso cara como de que estaba poniendo atención.

—¿A donde quiere llegar?—Preguntó repentinamente Miu mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Vaya que impulsiva—Rio la mujer, luego los miro a ambos, después poso su vista solo en Suzuno—Fuusuke-san como presidente de consejo estudiantil dejo a Watanabe Miu a tu cuidado—Miu exclamo saltando de su silla

—¿Disculpe?—Dijo Miu a quién no le había agradado la idea.

—¿Qué sucede Miu-san? ¿Cuál es su problema?—Preguntó Matsuda-san.

—No es necesario que tenga a alguien vigilandome y que se preocupe por mi, ya que yo soy bastantemente independiente para cuidarme—Contestó la chiquilla.

—Eso lo tengo completamente claro Miu-chan, pero este método es necesario, Suzuno-kun no estará todo el día pegado como un chicle, solo te ayudara en algunas cosas y vigilara que no te estés metiendo en problemas, ya verás que será divertido.

—Yeih, que entretenido—Dijo la chica estirando sus brazos sin ánimos y con sarcasmo en cada palabra.

—Ya chicos damos por terminada la reunión—Sentencio Ayano—Pueden retirarse, yo quedare hablando con la señorita Masashi—Suzuno y Miu salieron de la oficina de la directora Matsuda, hubó un silencio incomodo, Suzuno iba a decir algo pero Miu se le adelanto.

—Ni te creas que haré fácil tu trabajo de vigilarme, Fuusuke—Dijo la chica desafiante, el albino sonrió de lado.

—Vaya que jovencita más osada y peligrosa—Bufó el chico cosa que no le agrado a ella.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi?—Preguntó enojada la chica, la actitud desafiante de Miu le llamo mucho la atención a Suzuno.

—Claro que no, yo solo digo lo que pienso—Respondió el chico, esta le miro desafiante—Solo recuerda no hacer tanto escándalo en el internado.

—Dije que te iba a hacer difícil tu trabajo—Volvió a insinuar la muchacha—Y cuando yo digo algo, lo hago.

—Será un desafío vigilarte—Dijo Suzuno.

—Me conocerás como una odisea después—La muchacha sonrió con burla—Sabes tengo mucha hambre y Masashi-san se demora demasiado así que me voy. Fue un gusto haber conocido a la persona a la cuál joderé por un tiempo—La muchacha se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, mientras que Suzuno la observaba alejarse.

—Vaya que chica más complicada, como ella dijo será una odisea, y una bastante grande—Luego Suzuno se puso en marcha y se devolvió hasta el sun garden.

 **0000000**

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Se encontraban cuatro personas en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, la más joven de los cuatro se encontraba algo enojada, estaba seria cosa que era muy raro en ella, la madre de la muchacha la miraba con tristeza, no quería irse y que su hija estuviera enojada con ella, mientras que los abuelos de la chiquilla la miraban de la misma manera.

—Himawari no te enojes por mi decisión—Dijo la mujer de largos cabellos castaños pálidos.

—Pero me dejaran sola aquí, eso es lo que me molesta—Contestó la chica que era idéntica a su madre, solo que su cabello era algo más corto, ojos color aqua y piel como la porcelana.

—Hija son asuntos de trabajo, no te estamos abandonando—Explicó la mujer acercándose a su hija y tocando su mejilla—Volveremos Hima-chan.

—Nieta mía ya estas bastante grande, no creo que estar sola te afecte tanto—Dijo la abuela de Himawari.

—Me afecta un poco ya que he estado toda mi vida con ustedes y no verlos durante un año será difícil—Dijo la peli-café.

—Pero ten en cuenta de que estarás rodeada de mucha gente y tendrás muchos amigos nuevos, todo estará bien—Hablo esta vez el abuelo de la muchacha. De pronto por el alta voz dijeron: " _El vuelo con destino a Italia saldrá dentro de diez minutos, por favor abordar el avión"_

—Bien Hima-chan, debemos irnos—Dijo Nanami, la madre de la chiquilla.

—Los extrañare mucho—Dijo Himawari lanzándose a abrazar a su madre y a sus abuelos. Luego los tres abordaron el avión, mientras que Himawari quedo abajo viendo como el avión comenzaba a despegar, la sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció y un vació la inundo, estaría mucho tiempo sola y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ello, el lado bueno es que conocería a mucha gente nueva en el internado. Después de un rato la de ojos color aqua tomo el autobus de vuelta a la ciudad.

.

.

Suzuno antes de volver al sun garden decidió pasar a tomar un helado, estaba tomando su pedido cuando de pronto ve a dos de sus amigos, Fudo y Fubuki, ambos estaban sentados esperando a que los atendieran y como Suzuno aun no pedía nada decidió ir a sentarse con ellos.

—Hola chicos—Saludo Suzuno sonriendo.

—Suzuno tanto tiempo—Dijeron ambos chicos al unisono.

—No fue tanto tiempo—Dijo el chico—Esta mañana jugamos en la rivera del río.

—Oh, cierto—Dijo Fubuki.

—En fin ¿Que te trae por aquí?—Preguntó Fudo con curiosidad—¿Y porque no estas con el cabeza de tulipan?

—¿Por qué tendría que estar con Nagumo?—Contestó el albino con otra pregunta.

—No se, siempre los veo juntos—Dijo Fudo con algo de picardia.

—Espero que en esa retorcida mente que tienes no estés pensando en alguna estupidez—Dijo Suzuno mirando de reojo al ex-mohicano.

—Es broma, es broma—Rió el oji-verde.

—Pero dinos ¿Que te trae por aquí?—Preguntó Fubuki.

—Matsuda-san me pidió que fuera al internado, ya sabes soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil—Respondió el muchacho.

—Y te dio un trabajo ¿No es así?—Preguntó Fudo.

—Así es—Suspiro el chico con pesadez—Ni se imaginan cual es.

—No, no me lo imagino, pero como reaccionaste debe de ser algo estresante o aburrido—Comentó Fubuki.

—Algo que creo que será estresante—Contestó Suzuno.

—Vaya creo que Matsuda-san te ha puesto un reto—Bufó Fudo.

—Más que un reto creo yo, es más como una odisea, ella es una odisea—Con solo decir odisea se le vino a la mente Miu.

—¿Ella?—Exclamaron confusos Fudo y Fubuki.

—Si, así es, mi reto es una chica—Fudo y Fubuki aun no entendían.

—Espera, espera , ve un poco más lento ¿Cuál es el trabajo que te asigno Matsuda-san?—Preguntó Fubuki.

—Okei, Matsuda-san me llamo diciéndome que debía hablar conmigo, al llegar encuentro que ella estaba teniendo una reunión con una chica, y su tutora, aquella chica de nombre Miu resulto ser una nueva estudiante, ella no estaba nada feliz de estar ahí, creí que era más callada, pero de pronto le contesta a Ayano-san, vaya que chica más testaruda, el punto es que esta chica es demasiado, demasiado problemática y Matsuda-san quiere que me haga cargo de ella, vigilar que no se meta en ningún tipo de problemas. Yo lo tome bien, el problema es ella, luego ambos salimos de la oficina de Ayano-san y esta testaruda y osada chica me advierte que mi trabajo no será tan fácil como yo pensaba, y que me jodería cada vez que ella pudiera. Y esa es mi historia—Al finalizar Fudo se rió—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Imaginarme toda esta situación y lo que vendrá después me causa gracia—Contestó el chico.

—Presiento que este año estará lleno de locuras—Comentó Fubuki.

—Opino igual que tu—Dijo Suzuno.

—No hallo la hora de volver a entrar al internado, solo para ver sufrir a Suzuno—Dijo con malicia el ex-mohicano.

—Muy gracioso Fudo—Dijo el aludido. Pronto tomaron su pedido y siguieron hablando durante un largo rato.

 **0000000**

 _ **POV Sorato**_

¡Un internado! ¿No se les podía haber ocurrido algo mejor? Es la peor decisión que ambos toman ¡Joder! Es como si estuvieran tratando de deshacerse de mi. En fin, luego de que supe esta "maravillosa" noticia decidí escaparme un rato de mi casa, a penas terminamos de almorzar tome mi teléfono, y salí de mi casa sin rumbo, igual termine en un bosque sentado en una de sus ramas, de alguna manera esto era mucho mejor que estar en casa, estuve mucho rato ahí, creyendo que algo bueno ocurriría, cuando creí que nada bueno pasaría apareció una chica, esta traía unos libros, agh libros como los detesto, osea no me gusta leer. En fin, observe a esta chica durante un largo rato, y todo el rato que la observe se la paso leyendo, y me dio sueño con solo pensar en leerme un libro de ese tamaño, debía de tener muchas páginas y su letra debe ser diminuta, ah que aburrido. Después de un rato decidí bajar y para no molestarla a ella preferí saltar de la rama, creí que todo saldría bien, pero así no fue, salte y me doble el tobillo cayendo de bruces contra la tierra, que vergüenza. De pronto escuche una pequeña risita, debía ser de esa chica, yo la mire enfadado.

—¡No te rías!—Exclame con vergüenza, note como ella salto ante el grito que di.

—Te abrías ahorrado esto si fueras más cuidadoso—Contestó ella, yo la mire con el seño fruncido, jamás me había ocurrido algo como esto, porque tenía que pasarme hoy.

—Que pesada—Dije sacando le la lengua.

—Y tu un inmaduro—Dijo la chica cerrando su libro, de pronto se coloco de pie, vaya que era bajita—Sabes mejor me voy de aquí, me has quitado completamente las ganas de seguir leyendo.

—Pues vete ¡chica de los libros!—Exclame mientras esta se alejaba dejándome completamente solo—Que chica más delicada. Mejor voy a comprar algún chocolate—Comencé a caminar de regreso a la ciudad, mientras pensaba en ese jodido internado el cuál no me gusta para nada, dicen que es uno de los mejores, pero no se no me agrada, aun así presiento que será algo extraordinario

* * *

 **Feña: Tada, y este ha sido el segundo capitulo.**

 **Sada: -Riendose- Fudo es un loquillo.**

 **Izamu: Lo sabemos 7-7**

 **Sada: Es igual a ti Mifune-san.**

 **Izamu: Muy gracioso.**

 **Miyamura: ¡Tengo las preguntas!**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Estan ansiosas y ansiosos de saber que ocurrira en el internado?**

 **-¿Sorato se volvera a encontrar con la "chica de los libros"?**

 **-¿Como será la relacion entre Miu y Suzuno? ¿Nuestro albino podrá lograr su trabajo?**

 **-¿Fudo dejara de ser tan burlesco? ¿Como es que Fubuki no se aburre de su mejor amigo XD?**

 **Sada: Estas han sidoo todas las preguntas.**

 **Feña: Oh cierto ¡Feliz año nuevo adelantado!**

 **Sada, izamu y Miyamura: ¡Feliz año nuevo adelantado!**

 **Feña: Lo mas probable es que no vuelva a actualizar hasta el proximo año, así que este es como mi regalo de año nuevo XD**

 **los cuatro: Matta ne minna! Hasta la otra actualización, cuidense, nos leemos, bye!**


	4. Primer día de clases (parte 1)

**Fer: Ohayo! Lamento la tardanza en la actualización de los fics uwu Además de que quiero resubir una historia D: me estoy endeudando, pero es la última, esto quiere decir que la tanda numero uno es más larga, pero ahora si que si no agrego nada más**

 **Izamu: Esperemos que asi sea 7-7**

 **Fer: Urusai!**

 **Miyamura: ¡Wii, actualización!**

 **Fer: Así es y creo que me ha salido bastante largo el capitulo y lo más probable que en el siguiente ocurra lo mismo así que disfrutenlo mucho nwn**

 **Izamu: Luz, camara, acción ¡Capitulo 3!**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 3:

Primer día de clases: Situaciones divertidas(Parte 1)

.

.

.

El tan "esperado" día había llegado más rápido de lo que nuestros amigos habían pensado, las vacaciones habían acabado demasiado pronto y ahora les esperaba un loco año. Los chicos del sun garden se estaban preparando por irse al internado, el día anterior habían ido a dejar todas sus pertenencias al establecimiento. Suzuno y Sadaharu se encontraban preparando el desayuno para sus amigos, ambos eran unos buenos cocineros, y Sadaharu pensaba en estudiar gastronomía en un futuro no muy lejano, mientras que Suzuno pensaba en ser profesor, realmente le interesaba mucho el área de la pedagogía, y añoraba en algún momento poder trabajar como profesor y consejero en el internado. Tenían todo listo, pero aun faltaban algunos minutos para que todos estuvieran reunidos, así que se sentaron a conversar.

—Hoy comienza tu misión—Comentó Sadaharu preparándose un café.

—Lo se, será algo difícil—Sonrió el chico—Pero no imposible.

—Me encanta tu optimismo—Dijo el peli-rojo tomando un sorbo de su café, sus ojos se apartaron de Suzuno y escudriño por la mesa buscando el trozo de pastel que había comprado el día anterior, Suzuno se dio cuenta, él conocía bastante bien al chico.

—Buscas esto ¿Cierto?—Preguntó el albino mostrando le el trozo de pastel sabor trufa, él peli-rojo miro con deseo el dulce.

—Gracias—Dijo sonrojado el muchacho mientras recibía el trozo de pastel, en eso entran Nagumo, Shuuji, Midorikawa y Hiroto.

—¿Y las chicas?—Preguntó Hiroto.

—Pues ella se fueron hace bastante rato atrás—Contestó Suzuno.

—¡Yeih, pastel!—Dijo Midorikawa al ver que Sada comía aquel dulce.

—Mido, no hay más pastel, ese es de Sada-kun—Dijo Hiroto.

—Si, lo compre ayer—Habló el de ojos bicolor sin apartar su vista del delicioso dulce, Mido resignado tuvo que conformarse con comer pan tostado con mantequilla.

—¿Listos para este nuevo año?—Preguntó Hiroto—Varios terminamos la preparatoria este año.

—Es verdad, Hiroto, Nagumo y Suzuno se gradúan este año—Dijo Shuuji con impresión—Como vuela el tiempo

—Chicos ¿Ya tienen pensado que estudiar?—Preguntó Sadaharu quien había terminado de comer su pastel.

—Pues a mi me interesa ser técnico en administración de empresas—Respondió Hiroto.

—Yo seré profesor, pero aun no se en que área—Dijo Suzuno.

—Yo aun no lo tengo muy claro—Contestó Nagumo—Debo decidirme rápido.

—Podrías pedir orientación al consejero del internado—Sugirió Hiroto—Estoy seguro de que él puede ayudarte.

—Ire a verlo alguno de estos días, gracias chicos—Dijo el oji-ámbar.

—Chicos, no es por alarmarlos pero faltan quince minutos para que sean las ocho—Dijo con seriedad Midorikawa mientras comía unas galletas que había encontrado en el mueble, galletas hechas por Sadaharu.

—¿Quien te dio permiso de sacar las galletas?—Preguntó el de ojos bicolor.

—Lo siento, pero es que cocinas muy rico, fue inevitable—Contestó el peli-verde deleitándose con el sabor de la galleta.

—Esta bien—Rodo los ojos el chico—Por otro lado, hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde—Entonces los chicos tomaron sus pertenencias y se fueron directo al internado, el cuál no estaba tan lejos del orfanato.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Himawari, la chiquilla se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, primero su alarma no sonó haciendo que despertara un poco tarde, casi cae de la escalera, el auto de su padre estaba descompuesto por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo de su casa, además por eso no pudo tomar desayuno.

—Después me van a dejar mis cosas, por favor, o llegare tarde—Dijo la chica justo antes de salir corriendo de su casa—Espero llegar justo a la ceremonia—La muchacha que era buena en los deportes y es bastante veloz no demoro mucho en llegar al internado y como su condición física es buena se canso poco—Bien llegue a tiempo—Miro su reloj, eran las ocho en punto—Sera mejor que me apresure en llegar al auditorio—Hima comenzó a correr en busca del auditorio, iba tan desesperada por encontrar el dichoso lugar que de torpe paso a empujar a un grupo de chicos, más bien solo a uno de ellos haciendo que sus lentes cayeran al piso, la de cabellos castaños opacos se paro un momento y pidió disculpas—Gomen, lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes—Dijo el chico mientras levantaba sus anteojos, al ponérselos pudo ver mejor a la chica, y un leve sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas.

—¿Tus lentes están bien?—Preguntó la chiquilla con preocupación—Realmente soy una torpe.

—Oye no te insultes, por favor—Pidió Shuuji. Mientras tanto los amigos de Shuuji comenzaron a irse lenta y sigilosamente, el chico se dio cuenta de ello—¡Ey! ¿Donde van?

—Ustedes sigan conversando, nosotros iremos al auditorio—Dijo Nagumo con una mirada de picardía, luego se fueron corriendo, dejando a ambos chicos solos, Shuuji suspiro y luego volvió su vista a la chica

—¿Eres nueva? Porque jamás te había visto—Dijo el chico de cabellos grises.

—Así es, soy Inaba Himawari, un gusto—Saludo la chiquilla.

—El gusto es mi, yo soy Touchi Shuuji—Contestó el muchacho—¿Te parece si vamos al auditorio?

—Eso mismo te iba a decir, pues no se donde se encuentra—Respondió Hima sonriendo amablemente. Entonces ambos se pusieron en marcha hasta el auditorio, en esos momentos Himawari olvidaba que iba tarde a la ceremonia de inauguración, lo mismo paso con Shuuji, de cualquier forma ninguno de los dos quería llegar a dicho lugar.

.

.

Los chicos llegaron al auditorio, la ceremonia aun no comenzaba, puesto que la directora Matsuda aun no llegaba, quizás ella también se había quedado dormida, a cualquiera podría pasarle. Hiroto buscaba con la mirada a su amigo Shuuji, pues el aun no entraba al parecer.

—¿Fue buena idea dejar a Shuuji atrás?—Preguntó Hiroto volteándose a ver a sus amigos.

—Claro que si—Respondió Sadaharu.

—Si, quizás así olvide a Natsumi—Dijo Suzuno.

—Oh cierto, tienen razón—Dijo el peli-rojo.

—Lo único que me gusta de este internado es que nuestras compañeras son bastante guapas—Comentó Nagumo cambiando completamente de tema.

—Que disperso eres, hablábamos de Shuuji y ahora hablamos de chicas—Dijo Midorikawa.

—Ya lo conoces Mido, que más esperabas, es Nagumo—El aludido miro de reojo a Suzuno.

—Muy gracioso Suzuno—Dijo el chico.

—Pero si cada año es lo mismo, llegamos y te pones a indagar a las nuevas chicas que llegan al internado—De pronto llegan Fudo y Fubuki—Vaya, vaya pero miren que nos trajo el viento.

—Hola Suzuno—Dijeron ambos chicos—Hola a todos.

—¿De que hablaban?—Preguntó Fubuki.

—De lo pervertido que es Nagumo—Contestó Sadaharu sin más.

—¡Oye, eso no es verdad!—Exclamó el aludido.

—Entonces, hablábamos de lo mirón que es Nagumo—Corrigió el chico, aun que era lo mismo.

—Eso es como lo mismo—Dijo el chico mirando de reojo a Sada.

—Pero si es la verdad, de eso hablábamos—Fudo y Shiro se les resbalo una gotita por la sien.

—Cambiando de tema ¿Y Shuuji?—Preguntó Fudo al ver que el de anteojos no se encontraba con sus amigos.

—Pues se quedo flirteando con una chica—Contestó Midorikawa con diversión

—¿No le gustaba Natsumi?—Preguntó Fudo.

—Pues así es, pero mejor que se olvide de ella, le hace mal—Respondió Sadaharu.

—Oh, si tienes razón, mejor que la olvide—Dijo Fubuki. De pronto el silencio reino el auditorio, Matsuda ya había llegado y estaba en medio del escenario del lugar.

—Ya era hora—Susurró Hiroto.

—Rayos ahora volveremos antes a clases, que aburrido—Se quejó Nagumo.

—¡Bienvenidos queridos alumnos a este nuevo año escolar! Lamento la tardanza, he tenido algunos problemas con el auto—Se excuso la mujer mientras daba comienzo a su discurso—Se que este año ingresan muchos nuevos alumnos y deseo que su estancia en el internado sea la mejor, les aseguro que no les faltara nada, tenemos los mejores profesores y profesionales trabajando junto a nosotros, quienes les ayudaran en lo que necesiten. En fin, ahora subirá al escenario mi asistente Asahina Tobio, él les informara de las próximas actividades a realizarse, luego de esto podrán irse a sus respectivas clases, y para los nuevos habrá reconocimiento de habitaciones—Entonces sale Matsuda y entra un joven muchacho, de no más de veintiocho años, cabello un poco largo, parte de su cabello estaba atado en una coleta dejando algunos mechones libres dándole un aspecto rebelde y desordenado, estos eran de color rosa pálido, mientras que sus ojos parecían tristes, los cuales eran de color morado pastel, estos eran acompañados por unos anteojos de marco negro.

—Dentro de esta primera semana comenzara a organizarse el baile de bienvenida por el consejo estudiantil, la cuál será llevada a cabo a final de mes. Mientras que dentro de esta semana podrán escoger el club por el cuál optaran este año. Estas son las informaciones por el momento, ahora pueden volver a sus respectivos salones, mientras que los alumnos nuevos deben de quedarse en el auditorio—Los alumnos de años anteriores se retiraron del auditorio quedando solamente los nuevos en el lugar y tres profesores quedaron en el auditorio—Ohayo minna—Saludo Tobio haciendo una pequeña reverencia, todos miraron a donde él se encontraba colocándole atención—Mi nombre es Asahina Tobio, y soy ayudante de Matsuda-san, mis dos compañeros y yo estamos encargados de mostrarles sus habitaciones, primero que nada sus superiores se presentaran.

—Hi minna—Saludo animadamente un joven hombre, este tampoco pasaba de los veintiocho años, este tenía el cabello color castaño cortado en puntas disparejas, dándole un aspecto descuidado, su mirada inocente y tierna sonrisa era lo más llamativo de su rostro, además de sus ojos bicolor, el derecho rojo y el izquierdo anaranjado—Mi nombre es Kanagi Subaru y soy el consejero del internado.

—Y yo soy Asahina Miharu—Saludó por último una mujer de largos cabellos color celeste pastel, estos caen hasta la mitad de su muslo, con ondas al final, mientras que sus ojos eran de un lindo color lila—Yo soy la psicóloga del internado, espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Bien, ahora les hablare un poco más de sus habitaciones. El internado posee tres torres donde están sus habitaciones, la primera torre destinada a las chicas, la segunda torre a los chicos, mientras que la tercera torre esta dividida, una parte es de las chicas y la otra de los chicos—Explicó Tobio, luego comenzó a hablar Miharu.

—Serán llamados por orden de torre, yo llamare a las chicas de la torre uno, Tobio-san llamara a los chicos de la torre dos, mientras que Subaru-san llamara a los chicos y chicas de la torre tres ¡Estén atentos a sus nombre!—Después de que todos fueron llamados, cada profesor guió a los alumnos hasta sus respectivas torres.

 **000000000000000**

 _ **Torre 1, chicas...**_

Shion y Mako quedaron en la misma habitación, ambas se dirigieron hasta su dormitorio, al llegar se encontraron con la puerta abierta y supusieron que sus compañeras de cuarto ya habían llegado y así fue, habían dos chicas dentro de la habitación, ambas estaban ordenando sus cosas muy calmadamente sin dirigirse la palabra. Shion hablo para romper el silencio y que ambas chicas se dieran cuenta de que sus otras compañeras ya habían llegado.

—Ohayo—Saludo Shion amablemente—Mi nombre es Kishimoto Shion, y ella es Sasaki Mako, un gusto en conocerlas—Ambas chicas pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y cada una se presento.

—Yo soy Fuji Taiga, espero nos llevemos bien—Dijo la chica con una voz calmada.

—Watanabe Miu, pues yo también espero que nos llevemos bien—Dijo la otra chica pero con más expresión—Después de clases tendremos más tiempo de conocernos mejor—Sonrió la albina.

—Eso sería fantástico, realmente me gustaría conocerlas mejor—Dijo la morena—Ya que conviviremos todo el año juntas.

—Claro Kishimoto-san—Hablo Taiga sonriendo levemente—Bueno pronto tocaran el timbre, mientras tanto yo iré a la cafetería, nos vemos allá.

—Esta bien—Dijeron las otras tres chicas mientras Taiga se iba de la habitación. Shion y Mako comenzaron a ordenar sus pertenencias mientras que Miu les hacia preguntas a ambas chicas.

.

.

Himawari fue hasta su habitación, mientras caminaba sentía la mirada de alguien sobre ella, de pronto ella voltea para ver quién es y se encuentra con una chica de extravagantes ojos color escarlata, tenía el seño fruncido, su expresión hizo estremecer a la chica. Luego ambas pararon en la misma habitación.

—Vaya, seremos compañeras—Dijo Yugata.

—Si, así será—Dijo Himawari tratando de no hacer contacto visual mientras abriá la puerta.

—Oye lamento si te estaba mirando así, no era mi intensión—Se disculpo la chica—Realmente no quiero que me tengas miedo.

—Oh, esta bien, pero ¿Estas enfadada o algo?—Preguntó la castaña.

—Pues si, por venir a este internado, realmente me tiene enferma—Contestó la peli-negra. De pronto entra una chica de cabellos cortos, llegandole un poco más abajo de los hombros, estos eran de color negro, al igual que sus ojos.

—Ohayo, soy su nueva compañera Sekaiichi Hikari, yoroshiku ne—Saludó la recién llegada haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Ohayo, yo soy Inaba Himawari—Dijo la chiquilla.

—Y yo soy Kobayashi Yugata—Dijo la otra chica. Luego entre las tres comenzaron a conversar mientras ordenaban sus pertenencias.

 **000000000000000**

 _ **Torre 2, chicos...**_

Sorato se dirigió hasta lo que sería desde ese día su nuevo hogar, abrio la puerta con las llaves que Tobio le había entregado. El peli-negro entro calmadamente a la habitación, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir ruidos dentro de la habitación, o más bien dentro del baño, se escuchaban voces, Sorato se quedo en silencio para poder escuchar lo que aquellas desconocidas voces decían.

—" _¿Estas seguro de que no pasara nada?"_ —Dijo una de las voces.

—" _No seas miedoso, te prometo que no pasara nada"_ —Contestó la otra voz, Sorato escuchaba atentamente.

—" _¿Dolerá?"_ —El chico que escucha desde afuera abrió los ojos como platos, especulando cosas raras.

—" _Claro que no, lo meteré con cuidado"_ —Sorato quedo impresionado con lo que estaba escuchando y pensó que era mejor no haber entrado en la habitación.

—" _Fidio tengo miedo, mejor hazlo rápido, mételo rápido y no sentiré dolor"_ —La expresión de Sorato era inimaginable, el no podía creerlo todavía, tenía compañeros homosexuales.

—" _Debería parar esto"_ —Pensó el peli-negro.

—" _Ichirouta no pasara nada, quizás solo sangres un poquito"_ —Sorato no lo soporto más y entro al baño con las manos en los ojos

—P-Podrían por lo menos cerrar la puerta con seguro—Dijo el chico irrumpiendo en el baño, ambos chicos lo miraron de manera extraña.

—¿De que estas hablando?—Preguntó Kazemaru extrañado.

—¿por que te cubres el rostro?—Preguntó esta vez Fidio, Sorato miro entre medio de sus dedos y no quito las manos de su cara pues estaba rojo.

—Que vergüenza—Dijo el chico—Yo escuche cosas y ¡AH! Especule mal, demasiado mal. Yaoi, como pensé en eso, solo le estaba haciendo un aro—Fidio y kazemaru comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Tu creíste que estábamos teniendo sexo—Dijo Fidio mientras se reía a carcajadas.

—Como no hacerlo, su conversación era bastante homosexual—Dijo Sorato—" _Mételo rápido" "Quizás solo sangres un poquito" "Lo meteré con cuidado"_ —Decía el chico imitando a sus compañeros—¡Cualquiera hubiera pensado en Yaoi!

—Okei, tienes razón, tiene doble sentido—Dijo Kazemaru—Cambiando de tema ¿Eres el chico nuevo, cierto?

—Claro, lo soy ¿No se nota?—Preguntó el chico con algo de sarcasmo por toda la situación que había ocurrido hacía unos momentos.

—O por supuesto que eres nuevo—Bufó Fidio.

—Ey, deja de burlarte de mi—Dijo Sorato.

—Bien y ¿Como te llamas?—Preguntó el peli-celeste.

—Soy Hattori Sorato—Respondió el muchacho.

—Okei, Sorato-kun, yo soy Fidio Aldena y pues como puedes notar no soy japones, soy Italiano—Dijo el chico tratando de sonar cool.

—La verdad no lo note—Dijo Sorato bajándole el ego al Italiano.

—Y yo soy Ichirouta Kazemaru—Se presentó el muchacho que andaba con el cabello suelto.

—Sin ofender, pero si no fuera por tu voz podría jurar que eres una chica y una bastante plana—Fidio comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Kazemaru apretaba su puño sonrojado.

—Esta buena esa, Sorato-kun—Dijo el Italiano agarrándose el vientre, Kazemaru le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Luego los tres chicos siguieron platicando, al final Fidio estaba tratando de hacerle un aro a Kazemaru, pero este tenía miedo.

 **000000000000000**

 _ **Torre 3, Chicas y chicos...**_

Caminaba una chica de cabellos lilas hasta su respectiva habitación, su nombre era Kurayami Tara, la chica iba jugando con la llave de su habitación, al llegar entra encontrandose a dos chicas más, una de ellas de cabellos lilas opaco, y ojos ambarinos, mientras que la otra de cabellos color castaño caoba, y de hermosos ojos grises con destellos azules. Tara al ver a la segunda chica quedo boquiabierta.

—Oh my god—Exclamó la muchacha—Eres la hija de Reiji y Reiko Kotobuki ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—La Kotobuki sonrió ladinamente y rió

—Ya sabes, quería intentar algo nuevo—Respondió la muchacha.

—¿Rikko cierto?—Preguntó Tara dudando unos segundos.

—Si, Rikko, Kotobuki Rikko, un gusto chicas—Contestó la chiquilla.

—¿Y tu eres?—Dijo Tara hacía la chica de ojos ambarinos.

—Etto...Yo soy Amane Kazeko—Respondió con timidez la chiquilla.

—Veo que eres tímida—Dijo Rikko sonriendo—Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo serás menos.

—Chicas ¿Que tal si vamos a la cafetería? Pronto tocaran el timbre—Sugirió Tara; Kazeko y Rikko estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Claro, es una buena idea—Contestó Rikko.

—¿Vas Amane-san?—Preguntó la Kurayami, la aludida asintió con la cabeza con timidez y siguió a sus compañeras. Y así es como este día inicia y aun no acaba ¿Qué locuras pasaran durante el día?

* * *

 **Fer: Y tada la primera parte esta acabada! Espero la hayan disfrutado y lamento las faltas de ortografia si las hay, son las cinco de la mañana yno me iba a domrir sin antes subir la conti uwu**

 **Miyamura: Ahora las preguntas y nos iremos**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿que les parecio la parte de Sorato?**

 **-¿Nagumo es un miron?**

 **-¿Shuuji podria olvidar a Natsumi?**

 **-¿Himawari se habra fijado en Shuuji?**

 **-¿Que podría estudiar Nagumo? ¡Opinen!**

 **-¿Que creen que ocurrira el resto del día? ¿Las chicas o los chicos tendran algun inconveniente?**

 **Los tres: Nos vamos rápido! Matta ne minna! Morimos de sueño! Hasta la proxima actualización!**


	5. Primer día de clases (parte 2)

**Fer: Hi aquí les dejo la tan esperada conti de internado inazuma nwn Espero sea de su gusto :3**

 **Izamu: Vamos de prisa es hora de dormir e.e**

 **Fer: Lo se, lo se. Lamento la corta introducción, aun así disfruten del capitulo, hecho con amor para ustedes**

 **PD: Tendrá tercera parte nwn /Lamento las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 4:

"Primer día de clases: Situaciones divertidas (Parte 2)

.

.

.

 _ **POV Taiga.**_

Camine hasta donde se encontraba la cafetería, me costo un poco encontrarla ya que el internado es bastante grande, además es un lugar muy lindo y esta bien cuidado. En fin, una vez que llegué a dicho lugar pedí un jugo y me senté a beberlo con tranquilidad. De pronto tocaron el timbre, los alumnos comenzaron a entrar, en un momento sentí mucho alboroto desde fuera de la cafetería, pues al parecer era un grupo de chicos bastante ruidosos, desde adentro se escuchaba todo lo que hablaban, por alguna razón me recordó a unos conocidos, pero es imposible que fueran ellos.

—" _Dejarían de ser tan ruidosos"_ —Pude escuchar que decía uno de ellos.

—" _Que aguafiestas eres Sada-kun"_ —Dijo otro de ellos.

—" _Que irritables ¿no podrías hacer algo, Hiroto?"_ —Un momento ¿Hiroto? ¿Será quien yo pienso que es? Además, esas voces siento haberlas escuchado antes.

—" _Si, chicos deberían dejar de hacer tanto escándalo, mejor entremos"_ —De pronto la puerta de la cafetería se abrió entrando un grupo de chicos, si no me equivoco eran ocho chicos y a cinco de ellos ya los había visto antes, eran los chicos del sun garden, pero que sorpresa verlos en el internado. En eso que volteo a verlos mi mirada se cruza con la de Nagumo, nuestra relación es algo especial, somos amigos, pero a veces tenemos nuestras peleas, y nos arreglamos pronto, aun que al principio nuestra relación era un poco arisca. En fin, en cuanto me vio su reacción fue exactamente como yo lo esperaba.

—¡Tú!—Así es lo grito y todos voltearon a verlo, estoy segura de que él no nació con vergüenza alguna, le encanta hacer el ridículo.

—Nagumo tengo nombre y apellido, recuerdalo—Dije desde donde estaba sentada.

—¡Eso no importa!—Lo mire con los brazos cruzados—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Pues vine a estudiar ¿No es lógico?—Respondí, Nagumo y sus ridículas y absurdas preguntas, jamás cambiaras.

—Nagumo deja de preguntar idioteces—Dijo Suzuno interviniendo la conversación ¿Siempre llaman así la atención? Todos estaban pendientes de lo que estábamos haciendo—Un gusto verte por aquí Taiga.

—Al menos sigues siendo cortés, no como otros—Lance una mirada asesina hacia Nagumo, luego recordé que él jamás había sido cortés conmigo.

—Que sorpresa Taiga-san—Dijo Shuuji, vaya todos estan tan cambiados, hace mucho que no los veía.

—Chicos me alegro de verlos—Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, pronto mi vista se poso en tres de los chicos que acompañaban a los cinco chicos del sun garden. Al parecer Hiroto se dio cuenta de que los miraba con curiosidad y decidió presentármelos.

—Tai-chan ellos son unos amigos que hemos conocido atraves de los años—Dijo mi peli-rojo y amable amigo—Él es Inaba Sadaharu, se unió al Sun garden hace tres años atrás y hoy en día cuando puede ayuda en el orfanato—Dijo agarrando al aludido por los hombros, él me hizo un ademán.

—Yoroshiku ne—Dijo él chico, vaya que lindos ojos, tiene heterocromía por lo que puedo ver.

—Y este que esta por aquí es Akio Fudo—Dijo presentándome a un chico de cabellos castaños, algo ondulados y sobresalientes mechones blancos.

—Ten cuidado, es algo mujeriego—Comentó el albino que estaba junto a él.

—Hey Shiro—Aquel comentario me había parecido bastante gracioso.

—Es broma, es broma—Dijo el chico golpeando el brazo de su amigo.

—Y este que esta aquí es Fubuki Shiro—Dijo apuntando hacía el de cabello platinados que estaba molestando a Akio, este saludo con su mano.

—Un gusto...¿Como es que te llamas?—Cierto, yo aun no me había presentado.

—Oh disculpen, aun no me presento, mi nombre es Fuji Taiga—Dije para luego tomar un sorbo de mi jugo—Espero nos llevemos bien

.

.

 _ **POV Normal.**_

Fue en eso que las chicas que comparten habitación junto con Taiga aparecieron en la cafetería, no tardaron en ubicar a la castaña, al encontrarla se acercaron hasta la muchacha. Mako, Miu y Shion quedaron impresionadas puesto que su compañera de cuarto estaba rodeada de guapos muchachos.

—Vaya Taiga-san, no sabía que eras tan popular entre los chicos—Dijo Shion al llegar junto a Tai.

—No es lo que piensas, ellos son solo unos amigos—Dijo la aludida. De pronto Miu se percato de que cierto albino estaba en el lugar, y el ambiente se puso tenso, la chica solo quería irse del lugar.

—Buenos días Miu-san, que gusto verte—Dijo Suzuno, mientras que una chica de intimidante mirar le lanzo una mirada de furia.

—Será mejor que yo me vaya de aquí—Dijo Miu dispuesta a irse, siendo detenida por Mako y Shion.

—Oh claro que no, este momento es para sociabilizar—Dijo Mako sonriendo. Miu retenida por sus dos compañeras tuvo que rendirse quedándose en el lugar.

—Ustedes dos me parecen muy conocidas—Dijo Midorikawa observando detenidamente a Shion y Mako, estas solo sonrieron.

—Si, tienes razón a mi también me parecen conocidas—Habló esta vez Nagumo haciendo lo mismo que Mido.

— _Beatiful disaster_ , el duo más reconocido en la región—Dijo Fudo quién había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, todos voltearon a verlo, Shion frunció el seño al verle—No creí que volveríamos a vernos, Shion.

—Lo mismo digo, Akio-kun—Por otro lado a Mako y a Shiro se les resbala una gota por la sien.

—Ellos jamás cambiaran—Dijo Mako mirándolos con diversión.

—Ya sabes que no—Dijo Shiro haciendo el mismo gesto que la rubia.

—Un momento, no entiendo nada ¿Desde cuando se conocen?—Preguntó Nagumo.

—Desde la primaria y parte de la secundaria—Contestaron Mako y Shiro, mientras que Shion y Fudo se miraban fijamente a los ojos, parecía que en cualquier momento lanzarían fuego de estos

—No se preocupen ellos no se odia, solo que son muy competitivos—Dijo Shiro rascando su cabeza.

—Y también inmaduros—Agregó Mako.

—¡Hey, los estamos escuchando!—Dijeron ambos chicos mirando de reojo a sus amigos.

—Genial ¿entonces han sido amigos casi toda la vida?—Preguntó Mido con curiosidad.

—Osea algo así—Contestó Shiro.

—Los cuatro nos conocimos en primaria, pero en ese tiempo no eramos tan amigos como ahora—Explicó Mako—Aun que las competencias entre Fudo y Shion siempre han estado.

—Después al segundo año de secundaria Shion y Mako se fueron del colegio en el cuál estabamos los cuatro. Y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar—Dijo Shiro dandole fin a la respuesta de la pregunta de Mido.

— _El mundo es como un pañuelo_ , dicen algunos—Comentó Sadaharu sonriendo levemente.

—Tu y tus dichos y frases, te pareces a Midorikawa—Dijo Nagumo mirando de reojo al chico.

—Oigan ¿Que tal si nos presentamos?—Preguntó Shion sonriendo, primero comenzó la morena, luego los demás se presentaron, minutos después tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases y cada uno fue hasta su respectivo salón.

.

.

Sorato caminaba hacía su respectivo salón con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon, estaba frente a su salón, dispuesto a abrir la puerta esta fue abierta desde adentro por una chiquilla familiar para él, exacto " _La chica de los libros",_ aquella chica iba a ser desde ese día compañera de Sorato. Ella al verlo lo miro de manera indiferente, mientras que Sorato la miraba con algo de molestia.

—Vaya, vaya nos volvemos a ver—Dijo Sorato, ella seguía mirándolo indiferente. Él miro hacía adentro del salón y aun no llegaba el sensei, eso le daba tiempo para charlar con su nueva compañera, pero algo estaba por ocurrir, algo que Sorato no se imaginaba.

—Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos?—Preguntó la peli-azul haciendo como si no conociera al peli-negro.

—Hey no trates de hacerte la tonta ¡Claro que nos conocemos!—Dijo el chico comenzando a llamar la atención desde adentro de su salón.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo conocer a un cabeza hueca como tú—Dijo la chica de los libros sonriendo con malicia, estaba haciendo que Sorato se enojara, pues ese era su objetivo desde el principio.

—Hey, yo no soy ningún cabeza hueca—Dijo el oji-café mostrandole la lengua.

—Oh ya te recuerdo, eres el idiota inmaduro que se cayó al bajar del árbol, como no olvidar de un personaje tan llamativo como tú—Dijo la chiquilla sonriendo burlescamente.

—Estoy que te hago cariño con esa silla en pleno rostro, " _Chica de los libros"_ —Sorato apretaba los puños mientras que la chica lo miraba con burla.

—Tengo nombre por si es que no lo sabes—Dijo la chica acomodando parte de su cabello detrás de la oreja, estos le llegaban un poco más abajo de los hombros.

—Como si me interesara saberlo—Dijo Sorato cruzandose de brazos.

—De todos modos te lo diré—Rió la jovencita de burlesca mirada—Soy Kurakake Clara, que no se te olvide.

—¿Alguna vez te dijeron que eres increíblemente irritante?—Preguntó el chiquillo entrando en el salón y dándole las espaldas a la chica.

—Por supuesto, mis padres me dejaron por eso—Contestó sonriendo forzosamente la muchacha, Sorato sintió que no debió de haberle preguntado eso.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Hattori Sorato, y que no se te olvide—Dijo el peli-negro.

—Como dije antes " _Como no olvidar de un personaje tan llamativo como tú"_ —Sonrió la muchacha para luego salir de la sala, mientras que Sorato tomo asiento. Para la suerte de todos el sensei aun no llegaba a clases.

.

.

Himawari y Yugata iban lo más rápido que podían hasta su respectiva clase, pues se habían tenido que devolver a las habitaciones ya que a Hima se le había olvidado algo en la habitación y como estaba en la misma clase que Yugata, esta le acompaño. En fin, de todas formas llegaron atrasadas a clase, pero por ser nuevas fueron perdonadas.

—Se salvaron por ser nuevas, de no ser así les hubiera colocado un castigo—Dijo un hombre de aspecto aterrador, pues era bastante serio y su mirada intimidaba.

—A-Arigatou—Dijeron ambas chicas con temor, y rápidamente tomaron asiento.

—Bien alumnos mi nombre es Asakura Akane, y seré su profesor de Química...—El profesor hablaba, hablaba y Yugata no estaba ni ahí con lo que este decía, más bien estaba observando a quienes de ese día en adelante serían sus compañeros de clase, por lo que podía notar ninguno hablaba, pero como hacerlo con ese intimidante profesor haciendo clases, nadie en su sano juicio haría algo que pudiera molestar a ese sujeto que realmente intimidaba. En fin, comenzó a recorrer todo el salón con su vista hasta que esta para justo al lado de donde ella se sentaba, junto a ella se encontraba sentado un chico de cabello rojizos y de mirar tranquilo y calmado, lo observo por un buen rato hasta que pudo recordar en donde lo había visto antes, no era nada más, ni anda menos que el chico al cuál le había caído la piedra aquella mañana, fue en esos momento que el chico voltea posando su mirada en Yugata, esta se sonrojo un poco, pues estaba hace un buen rato observándolo sin quitarle la mirada de encima y el se había dado cuenta, bajo la mirada avergonzada, el chico solo sonrojo de lado

—No pense que volveríamos a vernos—Susurró solo para que Yugata lograra escucharlo.

—Menos yo—Respondió la muchacha aun mirando hacía abajo. El chico de ojos bicolor dejo de tomarle atención al profesor y comenzó a hablar con la peli-negra.

—Por lo menos esta vez no me tiraste nada—Dijo el chico de manera divertida, Yugata hizo un mohín, inflando un poco sus mejillas y frunciendo levemente el seño.

—Que gracioso—Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Por cierto ¿Como es que te llamas?—Preguntó con curiosidad el chico, la oji-escarlata iba a responder pero fue interrumpida, ni nada menos que por el profesor intimidante.

—¡Hey, ahí atrás!—Ambos miraron con temor al profesor, esperaban lo peor—¿Tanto les gusta hablar? Pues pueden hacerlo afuera, por favor salgan del salón—Bajo al mirada de todos ambos chicos salieron del salón, una vez afuera ambos apoyados en la muralla comenzaron a conversar una vez más.

—Todo esto fue tu culpa—Dijo Yugata.

—En eso estas totalmente equivocada ¿No eras tu quien me observaba como si tratases de leer mi mente?—Preguntó el chico haciendo que esta se quedara callada, pues era verdad, si ella no hubiera estado observándolo por mucho tiempo, él no se hubiera volteado y en esos momentos ambos estarían en clases—" _El silencio otorga"_

—Ya, si esta bien, fue mi culpa—Reconoció Yugata, aun que no quería hacerlo—¿Feliz?

—Por supuesto—Sonrió el chico—Bien ahora responde lo que antes te había preguntado.

—Me llamo Kobayashi Yugata—Respondió la chica— Y tu chico enigmático ¿Como es que te llamas?

—Este enigmático chico se llama Inaba Sadaharu—Respondió con esa voz tan calmada que lo caracterizaba. Luego ambos se sentaron en el piso y comenzaron a charlas de como es que habían llegado al internado y algunas cosas que fueran de interés, así estuvieron hasta que el profesor salió del salón para retarlos, darles un castigo y luego volver a entrar, pero esta vez estarían sentados frente al el sensei.

 **000000000**

 _ **En el baño...**_

Era verdad, realmente era horriblemente irritante, a causa de ellos sus padres la abandonaron el un orfanato, Clara ha vivido hasta la actualidad con la idea de que su existencia había arruinado la vida de sus padres, además que no era la mejor hija, era desobediente, rebelde e irritable, por eso la chica creció con la idea de que sus padres la odiaban, y que todo el mundo también lo hacía convirtiéndose en una inadaptada social, rebelde y respondona, o por lo menos así la ve todo el mundo, nadie ve más allá de eso en Clara. La peli-azul luego de tener ese pequeño encuentro con Sorato, y después de que él le dijera eso cosas del pasado volvieron a su mente para atormentarla un poco. Clara no volvió a clases, se encerró dentro de uno de los baños a llorar, nadie en el orfanato sabía de esto, si lo hubiesen sabido o si Clara les hubiera dicho como es que ella se sentía, todo sería diferente, pero ella decidió cerrarse y no confiar en nadie más que ella misma, si sus mismos padres la traicionaron, su nueva familia también podría hacerlo, pero en eso estaba equivocada pues los chicos y chicas del Sun garden siempre han estado preocupados por ella, y también hay que contar a Hitomiko quién la ha ayudado bastante, aun así Clara decidió pensar lo contrarío cerrándose a todo tipo de amistades y ser conocida como la señorita perfecta en su clase, gracias a sus perfectas calificaciones.

—¿Por que están difícil ser yo?—Se preguntaba la chiquilla mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas—Nadie me entiende. Además llega este idiota recordándome lo irritable que soy para todo el mundo, esto lo he venido escuchando desde que era pequeña—A la mente de Clara comenzaron a llegar malos recuerdos " _Deja de llorar pequeña idiota, eres demasiado irritable"_ esa fue la primera vez que le dijeron que era irritable, y fue por parte de su propia progenitora, su madre. Al llegar al orfanato no habla con nadie y era molestada por un grupito de niña _"Deja de chillar, eres súper irritable y odiosa"_ Aquella frase salió de una de esas niñas. Pronto conoció a Suzuno y Nagumo quienes comenzaron a ser sus "Amigos" pues ella solo los trataba como si solo fueran unos conocidos más, frívola y algo distante, aun así ellos la consideraban una amiga, luego se unieron Midorikawa, Hiroto, Shuuji y Ai. Profesores, compañeros en algún momento le dijeron que era irritable, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran algo como aquello, era pan de cada día—Soy una mala persona, todos ellos se supone que son mis amigos y yo jamás les he contado esto—Golpeo el piso con su mano y luego apretó los puños. Luego vino a la mente Sorato—Ese idiota debe odiarme también, pudimos haber sido amigos, pero mi estúpida manera de ser lo ha arruinando todo—Clara siguió llorando hasta más no poder, cuando ya no tenía más que llorar se quedo encerrada hasta que tocaran el timbre. Clara estaba indecisa ¿Debía de decirle esto a sus amigos? ¿La aislaran por haberles ocultado esto? O ¿Debía callar una vez más? Por otro lado Sorato espero que Clara llegará a clases para poder disculparse por lo que había dicho, pero la peli-azul no volvió a aparecer en el salón cosa que preocupo al chico haciéndole pensar que era un estúpido al haberle dicho eso y que fue un gran error haberlo mencionado, en cuanto tocaran para salir a receso la buscaría y le pediría una sincera disculpa.

* * *

 **Fer: Bien hasta aquí llega la segunda parte del capitulo nwn**

 **Izamu: Las preguntas!**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Quieren ver competencias entre Fudo y Shion?**

 **-¿Cual sera el castigo de Sada y Yugata?**

 **-¿Clara le dira a sus amigos? ¿perdonara a Sorato?**

 **Fer: Por cierto antes de irnos, los invito a que se pasen por Wattpad a leer prontamente una serie de one-shot lemmon con los personajes de Owari no seraph, por si les interesa, podran encontrarlo como: "Sobredosis de sexo" y me en wattpad me llamo ShionKishimoto nwn asi que busquelo y comenten de que personaje quieren el one-shot. En esos One-shot tu seras la protagonista junto a tu personaje fav de la serie. fin del comunicado.**

 **Los dos: Matta ne minna! No olviden comentar, hasta la proxima, saludos!**


	6. Primer día de clases (parte 3)

**Fer: Hi! Les traigo la primera conti de la semana:c Lamento haberla subido tan tarde uwu y es mi culpa, pues fui muy floja como para haber escrito antes esta conti, pero bueno aqui la tengo.**

 **Izamu: Que feo-Mueve la cabeza en forma de negacion-Aun debes de actualizar el otro fic.**

 **Fer: Se los juro que lo actualizare uwu tenganme paciencia.**

 **Sadaharu: Por cierto, tendremos cuarta parte de Primer día de clases: Situaciones divertidas.**

 **Fer: Así es, se suponía que este sería la ultima parte de este capitulo, pero no será así. El siguiente sera la ultima parte y se situara en el último receso o más bien el almuerzo, donde veremos situaciones divertidas, ya el septimo capitulo sera lo que ocurrio en la tarde.**

 **Miyamura: Bien, sin más los dejamos con el quinto capitulo!**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 5:

Primer día de clases: situaciones divertidas (Parte 3)

.

.

.

Era tiempo de receso, y cierta chiquilla de cabellos color carbón caminaba mirando con curiosidad la estructura del internado, caminaba sin preocupaciones y sonriendo, saludando a quienes se encontraba con una sonrisa. A pesar de no encontrarse con su mejor amiga

Sora, se sentía a gusto en el internado. Llevaba unos minutos caminando y tratando de encontrar la biblioteca, le causaba curiosidad como es que sería aquel lugar, pues como estaba en un gran y prestigioso internado, su biblioteca debería ser de igual calidad. Como no encontraba el lugar decidió preguntárselo a cualquiera de los chicos o chicas que pasaban por ahí. De pronto dos chicos venían caminando desde el lado contrario de la chica, se veían bastante agradables, así que los detuvo, se coloco frente de ellos saludandolos.

—Hi minna—Dijo la muchacha animada. Ambos chicos se detuvieron y saludaron de la misma manera.

—Ohayo—Dijeron ambos chicos. Los chicos con los que la chica se había encontrado eran Midorikawa y Hiroto.

—Bueno ¿Qué se te ofrece?—Preguntó Hiroto con amabilidad. Por otro lado Midorikawa observaba con detención a la chica, presentía haberla visto antes.

—Estoy buscando la biblioteca—Contestó la muchacha—Verán soy nueva y no se donde esta.

—Uh que mal, no deberías de estar sola si eres nueva, el internado es muy grande y puedes perderte—Comentó el peli-rojo. Midorikawa recordó que ella era su nueva compañera de clase.

—Sekaiichi-san ¿Cierto?—Habló el peli-verde, la chica lo miro sonriendo ladina, mientras que Hiroto solo callo.

—Así es—Dijo la de ojos negros—Tu eres Ryuuji-san si no me equivoco.

—No, no te equivocas—Sonrió el moreno.

—¿Son compañeros?—Preguntó el peli-rojo con curiosidad.

—Estas en lo correcto amigo mío—Contestó Midorikawa sonriendo.

—Entonces ¿Me enseñaran la biblioteca?—Reiteró la muchacha, y ambos chicos sonrieron, caminando hasta dicho lugar mientras conversaban y se conocían mejor.

.

.

Miu caminaba con el seño fruncido, arrastraba los pies y lo único que quería era que el idiota de su acompañante se callara, el muy maldito la obligo a caminar con él por todo el internado, mientras el no paraba de hablar de la historia del maldito lugar y las cosas que se han hecho en el. La muchacha de orbes dorados solo se preguntaba ¿Como es que debo callar a este idiota? Realmente no le estaba poniendo atención a lo que él albino le estaba contando, solo se encontraba irritada de que él estuviera hablando, quería callarlo de una buena vez, pero era el primer día como para meterse en problemas, luego recordo que le había dicho que le haría imposible su misión.

—Hey, ya me tienes aburrida con la historia de este jodido lugar, en realidad tu voz me tiene irritada ¿No podrías callarte?—Dijo la chica parando en seco, Suzuno también paro y volteo a verla, esta le miraba con odio y casi lanzaba fuego por los ojos.

—Claro que no, baka—Respondió el albino acercándose a Miu hasta quedar frente a frente, Ella aun seguía siendo más baja que el chico, así que debía mirar levemente hacia arriba. Suzuno coloco su dedo indice en la frente de la chica—Matsuda-san me dijo que hiciera esto, y debo cumplirlo para luego darle un informe de lo ocurrido, así que no puedo callarme, pequeña enojona—La chica quito el dedo de Suzuno de su frente para luego agarrar por la camisa al chiquillo mirándolo desafiante. Para su suerte nadie se encontraba caminando por el pasillo en el cuál se encontraban.

—Mira Fuusuke, no quiero meterme en problemas todavía, pero perfectamente podría golpearte ahora, nadie esta viendo, pero estoy segura de que se lo dirías a Matsuda-san, solo por ello no lo haré—La albina soltó al chico y comenzó a caminar, Suzuno caminaba detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rebelde?—Preguntó el chico a Miu mientras caminaba tras de ella.

—¿Y a ti que te interesa?—Respondió ella con otra pregunta.

—Pues si me interesa, soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, se muchas cosas de todos los alumnos del internado, pero de ti no se nada, y me gustaría conocerte mejor—Dijo Suzuno—Por alguna razón debes de tener esa personalidad.

—Tsk—Chasqueó la lengua la chica—Pues suerte con ello, no te diré nada, no es necesario que lo sepas.

—Que chica tan terca y testaruda—Dijo el albino con diversión, Miu bajo la mirada mientras seguía caminando.

—Enserio deja eso, de todas formas no te sirve de nada conocer mi pasado, terminarías alejándote de mi para siempre—El paso de la chica comenzó a acelerar, pero Suzuno la tomo de su muñeca obligandola a voltear.

—Al parecer vives del pasado ¿No te gustaría progresar en ello, Miu-san?—La chiquilla abrió levemente los ojos—Claro que no podremos cambiar tu personalidad, pero si podrías arreglar algunas cosas de ella—La de cabellos blancos se zafo del agarre de Suzuno.

—Ya déjame en paz, Fuusuke—Acto seguido camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta alejarse del albino quién esta vez decidió no seguirla, tampoco la detendría, ya era suficiente por aquel día, y era mejor dejarle sola.

.

.

Clara tenía los ojos levemente rojos, caminaba con la mirada baja pidiendo no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos antes de llegar a su salón, para la suerte de ella eso no ocurrió, pero al llegar al salón cierto muchacho la esperaba para pedirle una sincera disculpa. Sorato estaba apoyando en el marco de la puerta esperando que la chiquilla se apareciera por el lugar, al verla llegar se sintió aliviado, pero eso duro unos minutos, pues se notaba que la chica no se encontraba bien y que estaba de caída. El chico la detuvo justo antes de entrar tomandola por el brazo, esta no lo miro, solo siguió mirando el piso

—Podrías soltarme, Hattori—Demando la chica con un apagado tono de voz. Ella no trato de forcejear, ni nada, solo permanecio inmobil esperando a que Sorato la dejara libre. Este le miro con tristeza, lo más probable es que por su culpa ella estuviera así.

—Kurakake-san—Dijo Sorato con un hilo de voz soltando del agarre a la peli-azul que ni se movió—Yo quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud de hace un rato.

—De que sirve una disculpa, cuando el daño ya esta hecho—Dichas palabras hicieron sentir culpable al muchacho.

—Yo, realmente no...—El oji-café no termino la frase, puesto que al voltear a ver a Clara esta se desmayo, para la suerte de ella los reflejos de Sorato fueron rápidos y alcanzo a agarrarla antes de que esta impactara en el piso. El chico tenía a Clara entre sus brazos y la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Clara, ¿Me oyes?—Dijo moviendola un poco. Esta abrió con dificultad los ojos—Clara ¿Estas bien?

—Me duele la cabeza—Dijo esta sin ánimos—¿Qué me paso?

—Te desmayaste por unos segundos—Respondió Sorato—Vamos a enfermería.

—No, no es necesario—Dijo la chica tratando de levantarse, volvió a tambalearse siendo sujetada por el peli-negro.

—Que terca, de todas formas te llevare a la enfermería—Insistió el chico quien acto seguido tomo a la chica en brazos al estilo princesa y se la llevo hasta dicho lugar.

—No era necesario que me trajeras—Dijo Clara sin animos y con los ojos cerrados, le dolia mucho la cabeza y se sentía decaída. Al llegar a la enfermería, Sorato recosto a la peli-azul en la cama del lugar, pronto la enfermera aparecóo en el lugar.

—Kurakake-san ¿Que te ha ocurrido?—Preguntó la mujer acercándose a la muchacha tocando su frente, Sorato observaba a lo lejos, la chiquilla no dijo ninguna palabra—Al parecer tienes fiebre—Luego la mujer le tomo la temperatura a Clara, segundos después tocaron el timbre—Joven puede retirarse, pronto comenzaran las clases—Sorato asintió y salió del lugar, pero no se fue al salón, se quedo afuera tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban la enfermera y Clara—¿Quién era el?

—Un nuevo compañero—Eso escucho el chico.

—¿Y que te ocurrió Clara-san?—Preguntó la mujer.

—Llore mucho esta mañana—Sorato se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿por que lo has hecho?—Preguntó nuevamente la mujer.

—Porque soy una idiota, un estorbo, una mentirosa, y una chica irritante—Luego Sorato recordó lo que le había dicho en un principió a la peli-azul.

—No te insultes de esa manera, Clara-san—Dijo la mujer con un tono serio—Es peor, te bajas a ti misma el autoestima diciéndote esas cosas y pensando que son así, además por ello te estas enfermando.

—Claro que no me estoy enfermando—Contradijo la muchachita. Sorato seguia escuchando con atención lo que ambas mujeres decía, luego penso ¿Por que lo estaba haciendo? Realmente Clara no le interesaba en lo absoluto, y tampoco era un chismoso, pero de alguna manera quería saber que le ocurria a la chica.

—Kurakake-san estas muy mal, mírate estas demasiado delgada, tu cara se ve demacrada y tienes pronunciadas ojeras ¿y así dices que no te estas enfermando?—El chico abrió levemente sus ojos con sorpresa, vaya que la chica tenía problemas, y él con unos simples comentarios aumento aquellos problemas. Por otro lado Clara apretaba los puños, evitando que las lagrimas comenzaran a descender por sus mejillas.

—Sensei ¿Qué debo hacer?—Preguntó la peli-azul con los ojos cristalisados.

—Debes cambiar, pedirle ayuda a tus amigos, jamas veo que dejes que alguien te ayude, prefieres guardalo todo para ti misma, y eso es malo, siempre debe haber alguien apoyandote, siempre va a haber alguien que quiera escuchar tus problemas, cree todo lo que te digo Clara, hazlo y estaras mucho mejor—Dos o tres gotas recorrieron las mejillas de la chica, luego esta las limpio y sonrió levemente.

—Lo hare sensei, muchas gracias por sus consejos—Dijo la muchacha quien proponía colocarse de pie e irse.

—Hey, con calma Clara-san, estas muy debil y deberías de quedarte en cama el resto del día, vamos te acompañare hasta tu cuarto—El chico al escuchar eso comenzó a correr lejos de la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo, lo cuál le resulto, una vez que estuvo lejos con calma volvio hasta su salón, decidido a ir a ver a Clara después de clases.

.

.

Ella estaba muy concentrada leyendo las páginas dadas del libro de Lenguaje, mientras que su compañero de trabajo la observaba con detención, acción que colocaba nerviosa a la chiquilla de opacos cabellos lila. No llevaban ninguna semana de clases y la sensei de Lenguaje les había dado un pequeño trabajo en duos, formando ella las parejas al azar, Kazeko y Kazemaru habían quedado como una de las parejas y debían investigar sobre el vanguardismo y exponerlo la semana siguiente, por lo tanto debían de juntarse a preparar el material. La oji-ambar destacaba las cosas importantes con un lapiz de brillante color rosado, su compañero no era de mucha ayuda, pero realmente no le importaba.

—Amane-san ¿Cierto?—Preguntó de pronto el peli-celeste, la chica asintió con torpeza, arreglando los lentes traslucidos que solía utilizar en clases—¿Por que tan callada?—La muchacha no respondió—Hey, no me ignores, se siente mal.

—G-Gomen—Dijo la chiquilla colocando uno de los mechones que quedaban fuera de su trenza detras de su oreja—No soy muy buena hablando con los demás. Te aburriras.

—Nada de eso, Amane-san—Dijo animado el chico—Eres nueva y pues me gustaría conocerte mejor.

—¿Puede ser en otra ocasión? Hay que avanzar en el trabajo—La chica volvió la vista hacia el libro sin volver a decir ninguna palabra.

—Que aguafiestas eres Amane-san, pero igual hablaremos después—Sonrió Kazemaru—Oh, cierto, aun no sabes mi nombre—La chica lo ignoro por segunda vez—De todas formas te lo dire, se que me escuchas. Mi nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru, no lo olvides Amane-san. Mientras tanto, en otra parte del salón se encontraban Tara y Fidio, otra pareja hecha al azar, este duo debía de exponer de la Antiguedad clasica, este abarcaba a Romanos y Griegos, y a Fidio le encantaba mucho aquel tema y conocía bastante de el.

—Si, hagamos esto, o mejor no...mejor hagamos esto otro—Decía el muchacho muy animado que trataba de escoger la manera en que expondrían el tema, mientras que la peli-violeta le miraba con diversión, parecía un niño pequeño.

—Pareces un niño pequeño, Fidio-san—Comentó la muchacha mientras sonreía haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara levemente.

—Es que este tema realmente me apasiona—Dijo este rascando su cabeza, mientras en sus labios surcaba una sonrisa nerviosa y el color rosa se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Ya me di cuenta—Dijo Tara sonriendo—Pues a mi me apasiona el dibujo, así que se como te sientes.

—Eso es genial, dibujame algo algún día—Dijo Fidio mientras buscaba datos interesantes en el libro de Lenguaje.

—¿Iremos a la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo?—Preguntó la jovencita.

—Así es, y luego de eso podemos ir a comer algo a la cafetería—La idea le encanto a la chiquilla, llegandole a brillar sus ojos.

—Claro, sera muy divertido—Dijo animada Tara.

—Entonces esta decidido, esta tarde avanzaremos algo del trabajo y luego iremos a la cafetería por algo de comer ¿Te parece?—Preguntó el castaño, idea que la chica aprobó.

—Si, me parece una magnifica idea—Ambos chicos a penas se habían conocido aquel día, pero luego de tener una largo conversación, a Tara le había agradado mucho Fidio, teniendo una conversación mas fluida

* * *

 **Fer: TA-DA He aquí el quinto capitulo.**

 **Izamu: Nada mal ewe**

 **Fer: Urusai e-e**

 **Miyamura: Ahora algunas preguntas.**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Miu le pegara a Suzuno en alguna ocasión?**

 **-¿Como reaccionara Clara cuando Sorato la vaya a ver?**

 **-¿Como les saldra la exposición a los dos duos?**

 **-¿Que haran este 14 de febrero :v ? Fer: Por mi parte ire a un concierto *-* a ver a mis amores jeje**

 **Sadaharu: Les esta diciendo a todos que ira a ese concierto.**

 **Fer: Callate uwu es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.**

 **Sadaharu: Okei, okei ewe**

 **Izamu: En fin, nosotros nos estamos despidiendo.**

 **Los cuatro: Matta ne minna! Esperamos les haya gusta el capitulo, y nos leemos pronto, bye bye!**

 **( _Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	7. Primer día de clases (parte 4)

**Fer: Bien, bien conti del fin de semana ¡Yeih!**

 **Lamento si es muy corto u-u de todas formas espero que lo difruten nwn**

 **Y pues no los aburro más...el capitulo seis esta aqui!**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 6:

Primer días de clases (Parte 4)

.

.

.

Miraba con aburrimiento como su profesor hablaba, a Shion le encantaba la historia, pero la manera en que el hombre hablaba le aburria, haciendo tedioso el transcurso de la clase. La peli-negra solo quería que el timbre sonara y salir de aquel maldito aburrimiento, juntarse con sus amigas e ir a almorzar. Cada palabra que decía su profesor eran como arrullos, como si estuviera hipnotizandola para hacerla dormir, cada cinco o siete minutos la morena bostezaba, y sus ganas de querer dormir eran aun más grandes, tanto que de vez en cuando se dormía por unos escasos segundos, despertando de golpe volviendo a la triste y aburrida realidad.

No faltaba mucho para que el timbre sonara, y la morena esperaba ansiosa ese momento, pues no soportaría mucho más escuchando al profesor y su voz tan calmada y tranquila que provocaba que diera sueño, mientras tanto trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, jugaba con su cabello, hacía pequeños dibujos en su cuaderno con tal de no quedarse dormida. En cuanto el timbre sonó ella fue la primera en colocarse de pie y salir de la sala sin que el profesor hubiera cerrado la clase, ella fue la primera en estar fuera de ese ambiente perfecto para dormir, camino unos pasos y espero a sus amigas a fuera de la sala.

—Menos mal que esa clase tan aburrida termino—Dijo la morena apoyandose en la pared, segundo después comenzaron a salir los alumnos del salón, dejando a ver a Mako y Miu, estas saludaron a a Shion y comenzaron a caminar hasta la cafetería.

—¡Al fin es hora de almorzar!—Exclamó Mako alzando sus brazos animadamente.

—Si, y pronto terminaran las clases—Dijo Miu—Siento que este día ha durado demasiado.

—Y que lo digas—Agregó Shion—Pero nada es más largo y duradero que la clase de historia, por dios ¡Como me aburri en esa clase! Te lo juró, fueron los momentos más eternos de mi vida.

—Uh que mal, así no me dan ganas de que nos toque Historia—Dijo Mako.

—Pero quizás les toque con otro sensei—Dijo la morena—A veces suelen ser distintos.

—Bueno esperemos que así sea—Comentó Miu—Realmente no me gustaría un profesor así de tedioso.

—Por el momento no quiero pensar en historia—Dijo Shion suspirando—Solo quiero almorzar tranquilamente.

—Si, realmente ha sido un día algo loco, por lo que espero que estos momentos no sean interrumpidos—Dijo Miu recordando el incidente con Suzuno. Las tres chicas entraron, fueron en busca de sus bandejas con comida y tomaron asiento. Pronto llego Taiga uniendose a las demás chicas.

—Al fin es hora de almorzar—Dijo la castaña sentandose junto a las demás—¿Qué tal sus clases?

—Aburrida—Contestó Shion.

—Regular—Dijeron Miu y Mako

—¿Y la tuya?—Preguntó la morena.

—Normal, nada interesante—Contesto Tai.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra de las mesas, almorzaban Himawari y Yugata, ambas chicas conversaban muy a gusto. Las dos chicas se habían llevado muy bien, a pesar de tener personalidades completamente diferentes, congeniaron muy bien a decir verdad. Himawari trataba de no reirse, mientras que Yugata le miraba de reojo, pues se estaba riendo de ella.

—Aun no puedo creer que ya en el primer día te hayan sacado de clases—Dijo con diversión Himawari.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—Suspiro la muchacha—Ese chico...

—¿Qué pasa con él?—Cuestiono curiosa.

—Nada, no es nada—Respondió indiferente Yugata.

—Mmm...Como digas—Dijo con desconfianza la castaña.

—Por otro lado, veo que te llevas muy bien con el "cuatro ojos"—Una sonrisa picara surco los labios de Yugata.

—Si, nos llevamos muy bien—Sonrió con nerviosismo la muchacha.

—¡Aja!—Exclamó la peli-negra haciendo saltar a Himawari—Te gusta ¿No es así?

—¡De que hablas!—Exclamó la chica haciendo una equis con sus manos en forma de negación—No me gusta—Ambas chicas estaban hablando tan fuerte que muchos los voltearon a ver.

—¡Hey, sigan con lo suyo!—Dijo Yugata apuntandolos con su tenedor, estos obedecieron—Entonces, te gusta el cuatro ojos ¿Si o no?

—Claro que no—Respondió firmemente la chica.

—Pues no te lo creo—Dijo la peli-negra sonriendo.

—Cree lo que quieras—Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios de Yugata, cosa que a Hima no le dio buena espina—¿Qué tramas?

—Solo observa—La castaña asintió y vio como su amiga se acercaba hasta la mesa en donde Shuuji; "el cuatro ojos", se encontraba.

—No lo hará—Susurro la muchacha para si misma, quién se coloco de pie yendo hasta dicha mesa.

—Hey, cuatro ojos—Dijo Yugata quién estaba detrás del chico, este volteo.

—Que chica más mal educada—Le regaño Nagumo, por lo que solo recibio una mriada de odio por parte de la peli-negra.

—Su nombre es Shuuji—Comentó Sadaharu.

—Como sea—Dijo indiferente—A mi amiga le...—Yugata no pudo terminar su frase puesto que Himawari había llegado justo para taparle la boca, para que no dijera una estupidez. Todos les miraron interrogantes.

—Hola chicas—Saludo con nerviosismo la castaña.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?—Preguntó Hiroto.

—No es nada, solo que mi amiga esta un poco loca—Contestó Himawari haciendo un gesto con su mano, mientras que con la otra aun le tapaba la boca a Yugata, esta solo se quejaba, esuchandose murmullos inentendibles—Bueno nosotras nos vamos, adiós.

—Okei, eso si que fue raro—Comentó Fudo.

—Bastante raro—Agregó Nagumo, para luego seguir con lo suyo. Mientras que ambas chicas volvieron a su lugar.

—¡¿Estas loca o te haces?!—Exclamó Hima.

—Algo de ambas—Respondió la chica, mientras que su amiga le miraba algo enojada—Vamos ¿Te enojaste?

—No, solo que casi dices una gran estupidez—Dijo la chica.

—Si ese chico no te gustara, no te urgirías tanto—Un leve sonrojo se poso en las mejillas de la muchacha.

—Deja de insistir en ello—Dijo Hima rodando sus ojos.

—Esta bien, pero de una u otra manera te terminara gustando. Recuerda mis palabras, y no me digas que no te lo dije—

.

.

¿Como había sido que en menos de cinco minutos se había producido un caos en la cafetería? Fácil, una guerra de comida iniciada por un mal entendido. Aquel caos termino con seis posibles culpables en la oficina de la directora, estos estaban cubiertos por pure de papas, jugo y otros residuos organicos. Miradas de odio por parte de cada uno de los chicos se posaban uno por uno, mientras que la directora suspiraba agotada.

—Una vez más ¿Como es que empezo esto?—Preguntó la mujer masajeando sus sienes.

—Señorita directora, si me lo permite—La mujer lo miro consediendole el turno de habla—¡Taiga fue la culpable!

—¡Claro que no, cabeza de tulipan!—Exclamó esta frunciendo el seño.

—Si no te hubieras caído nada de esto hubiera ocurrido—Dijo le peli-rojo de brazos cruzados.

—Tu eres el idiota que reacciono mal—Agregó la castaña.

—Es verdad, si Nagumo no hubiera seguido ¡Nada más hubiera ocurrido!—Dijo Fudo, luego el, peli-rojo le miro de reojo.

—¿De que lado estas?—Preguntó este.

—Basta de discuciones—Dijo la directora—¿Y ustedes?—La mirada se poso en Yugata, Sadaharu y Shion.

—Fue culpa de Akio—Dijo Shion mirando al castaño de brazos cruzados.

—¡No debiste reirte!—Exclamó enojado el castaño.

—¡Fue gracioso! ¿Qué más esperabas?—Contraataco la morena.

—Por lo menos podrías haber parado y no haberme usado ¡Como tu proximo blanco!—Agregó Yugata levantando su voz en el final de la oración.

—Además de inmadura, con mala puntería—Bufó Fudo.

—No eras mi objetivo Kobayashi-san—Dijo la morena, para luego mirar a Fudo—¡Solo quería que le llegara a este inutil!

—¡¿A quien llamas inutil?!—Exclamó el del ex-mohicano.

—Y más encima, sordo—Sadaharu permanecia callado y miraba con diversión la situación.

—¡Dejense de gritar!—Exclamó Yugata colocandose en medio de ambos chicos.

—Inava-san ¿Algo que decir?—Preguntó la directora.

—Yugata-san me avento su plato de pure por reirme de ella—Contestó con sinceridad el peli-rojo—Después de eso alguien grito: "¡Guerra de comida!"

—Te lo merecias—Dijo la peli-negra.

—De todas formas me lo esperaba, que me lanzaras algo por la cabeza—Sadaharu recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Yugata.

—Muy gracioso—Dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

—Okei, en conclusión ustedes seis fueron los causantes de este alboroto, por lo que tendré que sancionarlos—Un quejido por parte de los seis resono en toda la habitación—Después de clases tendrán que limpiar toda la cafetería ¡Los seis!

—Esta bien—Dijeron los seis con resignación, al fin y al cabo no había nada que hacer, ni el tiempo podían retroceder. Primer día igual a un día lleno de desastres, pero desastres bastante divertidos.

.

.

Rikko había sido una de las victimas del caos en la cafetería, quedando con el cabello completamente sucio con pure de papas, por lo que fue hasta su habitación para arreglarlo. Al salir de la torre comenzo a caminar de vuelta al edificio donde estaba su salón, por lo que debía pasar junto a la cancha antes de llegar a dicho lugar. Caminaba junto a ese lugar y ella pudo percatarse de que dos chicos jugaban futbol ahí, lo cuál le llamo la atención, así que decidió acercarse a observar, y después de un rato la chiquilla estaba cautivada por el moreno peli-crema que maniobraba el balón con sus pies a la perfección, y no solo eso, también su belleza le cautivo a la chica. En un momento los ojos de la muchacha, con los de aquel joven que jugaba a la pelota se juntarón haciendo estremecer a ella, después de ello esta se fue del lugar con una sensación calido en su pecho. Mientras que el chico peli-crema se había percatado de la presencia de Rikko desde que había llegado a observarlos, y la había estado mirando a ratos, cuando esta se fue el muchacho observo durante unos minutos el lugar donde esta había estado sentada.

—¿Qué miras tanto Goenji?—Pregunto Endo, el peli-crema volteo a ver a su amigo.

—No es nada, Endo—Mintió.

—Esta bien, volvamos a jugar—Dijo con animos el castaño.

—Yo paso Endo, ya es mucho por hoy—Dijo Goenji cogiendo una botella que estaba en el piso—Además debo ir a asearme antes de que comiencen las clases.

—Okei—Dijo triste el chico—¿Jugamos después de clases?

—No lo se—Dicho esto el peli-crema se alejo de la cancha hasta su habitación.

* * *

 **Fer: Bien esto ha sido todo u-u Lamento si aun no salen todos los ocs, ya tendran su momento! ahora algunas preguntas.**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Tienen algun profesor que les de sueño?**

 **-¿A Hima le gustara Shuuji en algun momento7u7?**

 **Bien, no tengo más preguntas:c estoy sin imaginacion para ellas. Bueno aqui nos despedimos, hasta pronto!**

 **( _subido en...)_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	8. Doble castigo para el castigado

_**Sadaharu: Hola que tal.**_

 _ **Fer: Soy el chico de las poesías...Okei no jdgjhdsgj**_

 _ **Sadaharu: Más te vale e.e**_

 ** _Fer: Bien, les traigo contiii...tenía algo olvidado este fic :c hacía ya como dos meses que no actualizaba u.u_**

 ** _Sadaharu: Mal ahí._**

 ** _Fer: Perdón a todos, pero aquí les traigo el capitulo más largo hasta el momento de este fic._**

 ** _Sadaharu: Ajaam._**

 ** _Fer: Y sin más les dejo el capitulo_**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 7:_**

 ** _"Doble castigo para el castigado"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Las clases habían acabado. Una larga jornada terminaba y los alumnos al fin tenían un tiempo de ocio. Mako llego hasta su habitación completamente agotada, le seguía Miu, mientras que Shiony Taiga se encontraban en la cafetería cumpliendo su castigo. La peli-blanca se tiro como un saco de papas a su cama mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro, Mako le miro con diversión mientras ataba su cabello en una trenza. Miu se posiciono de manera que quedaba mirando al techo.

—¿Qué tal tu día, Miu-san?—Preguntó de pronto Mako quebrantando el silencio en la habitación, una expresión de fastidio se formo en el rostro de la aludida, su peor parte había sido tener que ver y estar con el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Suzuno.

—Mal, creo—Contestó.

—Por ese chico ¿Cierto?—Miu afirmo con la cabeza—No deberías calentarte la cabeza por el, de todas formas solo esta haciendo lo que la directora le pidió, no lo hace para fastidiarte—La chica lo medito un momento

—Si, tienes toda la razón, pero me irrita, enserio tiene algo que me irrita y mucho—

—Solo portate bien y este comenzara a alejarse, pues habra cumplido la misión que se le asigno—Sugirió Mako—Es la única manera, después de ello será tu dicisión si te acercas a él.

—Vaya...—Rodo en su cama quedando bocabajo hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada—Será más dificil de lo que creí.

—Positivismo amiga, positivismo—Dijo la rubía guiñando su ojo derecho. El silencio reino en la habitación.

—Por cierto ¿Como le estará yendo a Shion y Taiga?—Preguntó de pronto Miu.

—Cierto, ambas quedaron cumpliendo su castigo—Dijo Mako recordando el incidente del almuerzo.

—No se porque presiento que dentro de la cafetería solo hay un clima de tensión, odio y ganas de querer matarse—Bufó la peli-blanca.

—Bueno por mi parte ire a caminar por un rato—

—Esta bien, que te vaya bien Sasaki—

—Nos vemos luego—

 _ **En la cafetería**_

Tal y como Miu había dicho, el clima dentro del lugar era tenebroso, era una mezcla de odio, mucha tensión, ganas de matarse, ganas de discutir, cualquiera que llegara a poner un pie dentro de la cafetería recibiría cinco miradas amenazadoras, menos la de Sadaharu, el es un chico pacifista y sería el único que estaría rodeado por una aura pura y blanca, mientras que los demás estarían emanando un aura obscura y aterradora. Por un lado las chicas limpiaban las paredes, mientras que los chicos limpiaban el piso, y para el final dejarían las mesas.

—Jamás terminaremos con este lugar—Se quejó Nagumo.

—Dejate de quejarte—Dijo Akio—Es lo único que has dicho desde que entramos a este lugar.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos!—Akio y Nagumo miraron a quien les llamaba, miraron a Yugata—Dejen de quejarse por todo lo que hacen y solo haganlo.

—¿Quién eres tu para decirnos que hacer?—Gruño el peli-rojo dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Puedes solo callarte?—Habló esta vez Taiga. Los ojos de Nagumo y Taiga se encontraron casi lanzando chispas.

—Vamos chicos—Dijo Sadaharu tratando de apaciguar la situación—Podemos convivir como personas solidarias y respetuosas ¿Si?

—¡Claro que no!—Exclamarón los cuatro chicos al únisono dejando casi sordo al de ojos bicolor.

—Son completamente insoportables—Dijo Nagumo—Mujeres tenían que ser—Aquel comentario cayó como estacas y cuchillas en las tres chicas.

—¿Como fue lo que dijiste?—Preguntó Shion tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Ustedes las mujeres siempre causando problemas—Contestó el chico.

— _Esta completamente loco—_ Susurró Sadaharu a Fudo.

— _Lo mataran de seguro—_

—¿Enserio crees eso?—Preguntó esta vez Taiga con completa serenidad.

—Nuestro más sentido pesame, Nagumo—Dijero Fudo desde una de las esquinas de la cafetería junto a Sadaharu.

—Iremos a verte al cementerio—Nagumo los miró confundido.

—Pero chicos no morire aun—Dijo incredulo—¿Qué les hace creer que morire?

—Velo tu mismo, Nagumo—Sadaharu y Fudo apuntaron detrás del peli-rojo. Escalofríos sintió Nagumo antes de voltear a ver, pronto se encontró con tres chicas emanando un aura obscura y siniestra, con unas sonrisas completamente aterradoras, Nagumo comenzó a retroceder con temor.

—Así que somos unas insoportables ¿Eh?—Cuestiono Yugata tronando sus manos.

—Y que somos unas causa problemas—Habló Taiga esta vez.

—Estas mujeres insoportables y causa problemas jugaran un poco contigo—Dijo Shion con una voz de ultratumba.

—E-Esperen chicas—Bbalbuceo Nagumo sudando frío—L-Lo que trataba de...de decir era que ¡Son las m-mejores! Sí, eso era...

—Esto se pondrá divertido—Dijo Fudo a Sadaharu sacando de la nada una cubeta con palomitas de maíz y colocándose cómodo como si estuviera viendo una película—¿Quieres un poco?

—Akio-san, este no es el momento—Le regaño el peli-rojo.

—Oh Nagumo, pobre Nagumo—Dijo Yugata mientras entre las tres rodeaban al muchacho—Deberías lamentar ser tan boca suelta.

—¿Q-Qué piensan hacerme?—Preguntó nervioso el chico temblando de miedo.

—Oh nada malo, solo jugaremos un rato contigo—Respondió Shion.

—" _Es un buen momento para escapar"_ —Pensó Nagumo un momento— _"Aun que eso sería peor, tal vez ellas aumenten mi castigo...pero no haría mal en intentarlo"_ —En eso Nagumo comienza a correr en dirección a la salida.

—¡Qué no escape!—Sentenció Taiga. Yugata y Shion corrieron hacia la puerta para bloquear el paso del peli-rojo. Yugata agarró al chico por detrás detendiendolo, mientras que Shion aprovechaba de cerrar la puerta. Nagumo quedo incapacitado de moverse.

—Buen intento Nagumo—Dijo Yugata mientras el chico le miraba con el seño fruncido y haciendo un mohín.

—Taiga la cuerda—Dijo Shion y la aludida se la entrego, acto seguido ato al chico de pies y manos dejandolo inmobil.

—¿Que carajos? ¿Qué loca idea tienen en mente?—Preguntó el chico algo confundido, Sadaharu y Fudo también miraban con confusión el obrar de las chicas.

—Tai-chan ¿puedes pasarme mi bolso?—Pidió la morena apuntando hacía la silla en la cual se encontraba su bolso, la castaña la fue a buscar y se la entrego.

—¿Qué harás Shion-san?—Preguntó Yugata con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh ya lo verás—Contestó la peli-negra buscando entre sus cosas su cosmetiquero—¡Tada!—Los chicos lo miraron y se rieron—¿Por qué se rien?

—¿Un estuche? ¿Enserio?—Dijo Fudo.

—No es el estuche lo que utilizare, Akio—Una sonrisa surcó los labios de la morena—Lo que hay dentro es lo que importa—La chica abrió el objeto sacando de este un lapiz labial de color rosado—¿Ya pueden imaginar que haremos?

—Oh no, no, no, no—Bocifero Nagumo comenzando a retorcerse—Ni se les ocurra.

—Lo sentimos Nagumo, tu solo te lo buscaste—Bufó Taiga—Asume las consecuencias de tus actos. Shion coloco manos a la obra mientras Yugata y Taiga trataban de que este no se moviera mientras la morena maquillaba al peli-rojo, luego de varios intentos de Nagumo por moverse Shion había acabado. El peli-rojo llevaba los labios pintados con un hermoso color rosa, las mejillas sonrosadas, rimel en las pestañas y delineador negro en los ojos y para finalizar habían peinado su cabello con dos coletas, parecía una verdadera chica. Fudo era el más contento de toda esa gran idea, como disfrutaba de la humillación hacia Nagumo, a Sadaharu le parecía gracioso también, pero no es tan cruel como Akio.

—Como las detesto—Dijo el chico mientras Taiga sostenía un espejo en frente de él.

—Ahora la mejor parte—Dijo Yugata.

—¡¿Hay más?!—Exclamó con temor el chico.

—¡La sesión de fotos!—Dijeron las tres chicas al únisono sacando sus celulares y comenzado a fotografíar al muchacho de todos los angulos posibles, este solo se quejaba y se maldecía internamente.

—Esto es lo mejor que pasado en todo el día—Bufó Akio.

—Lo disfrutas demasiado, que miedo—Comentó Sadaharu.

—Lo se, lo se—Dijo con orgullo el castaño—La humillación es lo mejor.

—No dirias lo mismo si tu fueras el humillado—

—Solo conozco la humillación de los demás, no la mia—Sadaharu rodo los ojos y no volvió a hablarle al chico y siguió observando como las tres chicas disfrutaban sacandole fotos a Nagumo y le entro la pregunta: "¿Qué harían después con esas fotografías?" ¿Las venderían o las guardarían solo para reirse? ¿Sacarían fotocopias? ¿Las publicarían en internet? ¡¿Qué carajos harían con ellas?!

.

.

¿Hacerlo o no? Esa era la pregunta que mantenía Sorato, por una parte quería hacerlo solo para disculparse con la chica, pero por otro lado no era necesario pues no era nada de ella, aun así esa chica le preocupaba y no debería de preocuparle, al final igual termino fuera de la habitación de Clara. El chico iba coloco se mano sobre la puerta y esta se abrió, la habían dejado mal cerrada, por lo que decidió pasar pidiendo permiso al entrar, nadie le respondió y prosiguió caminando hasta llegaran a donde estaban las camas, pero no había nadie, Clara no estaba en su cama. Pronto Sorato escuchó ruidos en el baño, ruidos de arcadas. Este corrió hasta el baño encontrandose con la peli-azul sentada en frente del WC vomitando, sintió algo de asco, pero lo que más sintió fue tristeza y pena por ella. Clara limpió su boca con su antebrazo, luego levanto la vista encontrandose con la sorpresa de que Sorato estaba ahí, ella de inmediato bajo la vista avergonzada.

—Vamos dilo, di que soy una asquerosa e iritante—Soltó la peli-azul aun en el piso. Este se sorprendió ante lo que estaba escuchando.

—Clara...—Susurró este.

—Soy una gran imbecil, no merezco seguir viviendo—El autoestima de la chica estaba por los suelos, tenía la temperatura alta y ya no tenía que vomitar. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la peli-azul—No lo entiendo...—Llevo sus manos a su rostro—¿Como he podido ser tan hipocrita y mentirosa con las personas que me concideran su amiga?—Sorato no entendía mucho de lo que la chica estaba hablando, pero lo mejor sería escucharla. Clara se estaba desahogando, estaba sacando todo lo malo de dentro de ella—Soy la peor persona del mundo, no puedo ser más malvada. Soy de lo peor

—No lo creo—Dijo Sorato, esta le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas—No se nada de ti, pero creo que no eres lo peor. De hecho hay personas mucho peores.

—Mientes—Sentenció la peli-azul.

—Claro que no—Clara calló—Esos que estan condenados en las carceles son malos, los politicos que nos rigen son malos, aquellos que han asesinado sin razón son malos, ahí se ve lo que es la maldad, pero tu solo eres diferente. Me gustaría poder conocerte mejor y saber porque crees que eres de lo peor—Las palabras de Clara ablandaron sus sentimientos y comenzó a llorar. Sorato no sabía que hacer, él y ella habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, tal vez era momento de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Pronto los brazos del muchacho estaban rodeando a Clara, esta se sorprendio por completo ante quel gesto, pero era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Gracias—Dijo la peli-azul para luego desvanecerse en los brazos del muchacho, este se asusto y le toco la frente, estaba hirviendo, la tomo en brazos y la dejo en su cama, luego fue corriendo en busca de la enfermera. La mujer le tomo la temperatura, le dió un par de medicamentos mientras que Sorato aguardaba en silencio.

—Hiciste bien en llamarme, Hattori-san—Dijo la mujer observando a la chica dormir—No dudes en volver a hacerlo si algo más ocurre.

—Claro, la llamaré—Dijo el chico.

—Bueno mi trabajo esta hecho—Sonrió la mujer—Cuida mucho de Clara, esta muy delicada de salud física y mental, puede colapsar muy facilmente.

—Entiendo—Luego la mujer se fue y Sorato se sentó junto a la cama de Clara. La chica estaba profundamente dormida, él le miro preocupado—¿Cuales son tus razones para ser como eres? Me intrigas mucho, Kurakake-san.

.

.

Mako caminado hasta las áreas verdes del lugar, ahí busco el mejor lugar para recostarse y dejar que la brisa del viento la sumergiera un estado de paz y tranquilidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por poco se queda dormida si no fuera por cierta voz que le llamó la atención, aquella voz masculina pronuncio su nombre, el dueño de aquella voz estaba parado en frente de esta mirandole fijamente con una tierna sonrisa. Mako abrió lentamente los ojos chocando con los de este chico, Shiro.

—Oh eres tu Shiro—Dijo sonriente la rubia.

—Así es—Dijo de la misma forma.

—Ven sientate junto a mi—Dijo ella señalando un espacio junto a ella.

—Esta bien, me sentaré—Mako tomo la mano del albino atrayendolo hasta el suelo, luego este se acomodo para acostarse de la misma manera que ella—Parecías llena de paz y tranquilidad.

—¿Enserio?—Preguntó ella divertida, él asintió.

—Transmitías ese sentimiento—

—Suena genial que yo haga eso—Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad.

—Esto es realmente genial—Dijo Shiro de pronto—Es increíble el silencio que hay, así da gusto descansar.

—Estas en lo cierto, Shiro—Rió la rubia. Mako volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez se quedo dormida. Shiro iba a hablarle, pero alcanzo a darse cuenta de que esta se había dormido y la dejo dormir. Se quedo con ella solo para que nadie se atreviera a molestarla y mucho menos despertarla.

—Qué duermas bien, Mako—Susurró el albino cerca de la rubia. Shiro se quedo mucho tiempo observando a Mako, observaba la forma de sus rizadas pestañas, la forma de sus rosados labios, los cabellos que formaban su flequillo; la observo con detalle y minuciosidad, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que se habían visto hacía años atrás. Ahora era toda una mujer. Bellisima para Shiro.

 ** _En la biblioteca._**

Tal y como habían propuesto. Tara y Fidio se reunieron después e clases en la biblioteca. Él buscaba fotografías e información en internet mientras que ella husmeaba en los libros. Tara leía embelesada las grandes cosas que mostraba la literatura de la antigua Roma y Grecia, sus mitos, leyendas y costumbres la dejaron completamente intrigada, Fidio a lo lejos le observaba sonriente, Tara le agradaba. Ella escogió un montón de libros y se sentó junto a los libreros a leer, luego llego Fidio tomando asiento junto a ella.

—Nunca pensé que la literatura de estos tiempos era tan hermosa—Dijo de pronto Tara.

—Si que lo es—Sonrió Fidio.

—Bueno, antes había oído escuchar algunas de las obras escritas en esos tiempos, se de que se tratan, pero nunca antes me había detenido a leerlas y bueno pues wuau—Aquella palabras hicieron sentir feliz al muchacho, él debía de enseñarle a Tara lo maravilloso que presentan esas dos grandes culturas.

—El amor y el viaje están presente en estas historias de guerras y héroes—Dijo el castaño—También se presentan en los mitos Griegos y Romanos.

—¿De verás?—Preguntó la chica sin despegar la vista del libro que leía.

—Así es—Contestó el Italiano. Fidio se coloco de pie y busco entre los libreros un libro en especifico.

—¿Qué buscas?—

—Un libro de mitos y leyendas Griegas—

—¿Será este?—Tara tomo uno de los libros que había sacado y se lo mostró al muchacho.

—Oh sí, es ese—Fidio lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a buscar cierto mito—Dime ¿Has oído hablar de Orfeo y Eurídice?

—Lo siento, no he oído hablar de ellos—Contestó ella.

—Perfecto, entonces yo podré contarte de ellos narrandote su historia—Dijo sonriente el castaño—Pon mucha atención a esta historia de amor.

" _La historia más conocida sobre Orfeo es la que se refiere a su esposa Eurídice, que a veces es conocida como Agriope. Algunas versiones cuentan de Eurídice quien murió al ser mordida por una serpiente mientras huía de Aritseo: otras, que el hecho fatal ocurrió mientras paseaba con Orfeo._

 _En las orillas del río Estrimón, Orfeo se lamentaba amargamente por la pérdida de Eurídice. Consternado, Orfeo tocó canciones tan tristes y cantó tan lastimeramente que todas las ninfas y todos los dioses lloraron y le aconsejaron que descendiera al inframundo en busca de su amada. Camino de las profundidades del inframundo, Orfeo tuvo que sortear muchos peligros; empleando su música , hizo detenerse los tormentos del inframundo y llegado el momento, ablandó los corazones de Hades y Perséfone, que permitieron a Eurídice que volviera con Orfeo al mundo de los vivos, pero con la condición de que él caminase delante de ella y no mirase atrás hasta que hubieran alcanzado el mundo superior y los rayos del sol bañasen a la mujer._

 _A pesar de sus ansias, Orfeo no volvió la cabeza en todo el trayecto; ni siquiera se volvía para asegurarse de que Eurídice estuviera bien cuando pasaban junto a un demonio o corrían otro peligro. Orfeo y Eurídice llegaron finalmente a la superficie. Entonces, ya por la desesperación, Orfeo volvió la cabeza para ver a su amada; pero ella todavía no había sido completamente bañada por el sol, y aún tenía un pie en el camino del inframundo, así que se desvaneció en el aire, esta vez para siempre."_

—Y esa es la triste historia de amor de Orfeo y Euridice ¿Qué opinas de ella?—Preguntó Fidio al terminar la lectura.

—Si la hubiera amado tanto hubiera esperado a ir con ella—Opinó la chica.

—Tu dices que hubiera esperado morir para ir con ella—Tara asintió.

—Total si su amor por ella tan grande, podría haber esperado sin que ese sentimiento cambiara—El castaño sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón, pienso igual que tú—

.

.

Volviendo a la cafetería, las chicas habían soltado a Nagumo y le habían quitado el maquillaje y se retomaron su trabajo de limpiar el lugar. Luego de una hora y media habían acabado la limpieza del lugar. Entonces la directora hace presencia en el lugar, junto a una hermosa mujer y un carismático y guapo hombre, los chicos pudieron reconocerlos, pues ellos les habían asignado sus habitaciones.

—Vaya, ya han acabado—Dijo la directora—Que bien.

—¿Ya podemos volver a nuestras habitaciones?—Preguntó Nagumo.

—No, aun no—Dijo la directora—Antes que se vayan les presento a la Psicóloga del internado y al consejero escolar.

—Buenas tardes—Dijeron ambos haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Bueno, ambos estarán pendiente de los seis—Explicó la directora—Y serán llamados a hablar con ellos durante la semana.

—No es necesario—Dijo Fudo serio.

—Todos en el internado serán llamados a hablar con ellos, pero ustedes serán los primeros por causar problemas—Dicho esto la directora se retiro.

—Bueno creo que antes nos presentamos—Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa—Pero no hay nada de malo hacerlo una vez más, yo soy Shiraishi Miharu, la psicóloga del internado.

—Y yo soy Kanagi Subaru su consejero escolar—Dijo sonriente el hombre.

—Si, si los recordamos—Dijeron los seis presentes.

—En fin, como su directora dijo dentro de esta semana los llamaremos para hablar—Dijo Subaru.

—Nos vemos hasta entonces—Sonrió Miharu—Ahora pueden volver a sus habitaciones.

—¡Al fin!—Exclamó Nagumo que salió hecho una bala del lugar.

Sadaharu y Fudo fueron en búsqueda de Nagumo, mientras que Shion, Yugata y Taiga fueron hasta el baño de chicas, ahí comenzaron a conversar sobre que podían hacer con las fotografías de Nagumo.

—¿Qué haremos con las benditas fotos?—Preguntó Taiga mientras se miraba al espejo.

—Pues algo divertido debemos hacer con ellas—Dijo Yugata sonriendo con malicia.

—Por supuesto—Exclamó Shion.

—¿Alguna idea?—Dijo Taiga.

—Yo tengo una pero trae consecuencias con ella—Contestó Shion.

—Dinos ¡¿Cuál es?!—Vociferaron las muchachas, entonces se colocaron en circulo y Shion les dijo la idea.

—Oh eso será realmente genial—Dijo Yugata con emoción.

—La mejor idea, Shion-san—

.

.

— _Hattori, Hattori..._ —Susurraba Clara—¡Hattori!—Despertó de golpe, sus compañeras de cuarto ya habían vuelto y Sorato ya se había ido.

—Clara-san ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Rikko alarmada. Clara le miro seria y con sorpresa.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?—Preguntó Kazeko

—Tal parece que si—Contestó la peli-azul.

—Te ves mucho mejor que antes que nos fueramos—Dijo la chica de cabellos lilas.

—Por cierto luego limpiare lo del baño—Dijo Clara.

—¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?—La chica se sorprendió ante lo que estaba escuchando.

—El baño esta impecable—Dijo Rikko.

—¿E-Enserio?—Balbuceo la muchacha, sus compañeras asintieron.

—Por cierto encontramos esto en la entrada de la puerta—Le entrego un papel escrito: " _Para Kurakake Clara_ ", la chica supuso que era de Sorato.

—Tal parece que tienes un admirador secreto—Rió Kazeko.

—C-Claro que no—Dijo avergonzada la peli-azul. Luego Clara abrió el papel y lo leyó, este decía así: " _Clara-san, escuché tu conversación con la enfermera, y le encuentro toda la razón deberías decirle a tus amigos, ellos confían en ti y deberías hacerlo tu también. Tu dirás que no soy nadie como para decirte lo que es mejor para ti, pero te lo digo colocándome en el lugar de tus amigos que se preocupan por ti. Espero verte pronto en clases, Clara-san. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva. Firma Hattori Sorato"._ El chico tenía toda la razón, hablaría con sus amigos al día siguiente, no podía seguir engañándose a si misma, le hacía mal a ella y a sus amigos. Le debía una grande a Sorato.

* * *

 _ **Fer: Chan-chan...**_

 _ **Sadaharu: Ese Nagumo es un desmadre.**_

 _ **Fer: Claro que si.**_

 _ **Sadaharu: Ahora ¡Las preguntas!**_

 ** _¿Qué tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _¿Se esperaban aquel castigo para Nagumo?_**

 ** _¿Qué creen que harán con las fotos?_**

 ** _¿Como se llevaran Sorato y Clara desde ahora?_**

 ** _En cuanto a Fidio ¿Tara llegara a ser más que un agrado?_**

 ** _Ahora para Fubuki ¿Tal vez este viendo mucho más en Mako?_**

 ** _¿Miu podrá soportar en algun momento a Suzuno?_**

 ** _Fer: Y bien estas son todas las preguntas_**

 ** _Sadaharu: Esperamos les haya gustado el capitulo_**

 ** _Fer: Y nos encontramos en la siguiente actualización._**

 ** _Sadaharu: También participen en Broken rules, el fic de Ideas . locas . com, donde Shion trabaja con Katta :3 y necesitan más ocs_**

 ** _Los dos: Matta ne minna!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


End file.
